


Muriendo para vivir.

by Nasaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasaga/pseuds/Nasaga
Summary: ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de empezar una historia? Harry no estaba seguro, pero supuso que muriendo no era una de las mejores... Cuando Harry muere a los 17 años a manos de Voldemort la muerte le permitirá volverlo a la vida, con la condición de que él le entregue Las reliquias de la muerte. Pero la muerte no es la mejor para hacer tratos y se dará cuenta en cuanto abra los ojos...





	1. Muriendo.

¿Cuál era la mejor forma de empezar una historia? Harry no estaba seguro, pero estaba convencido de que morir no era una de las mejores. Y si, ahora estaba muerto, ¿la causa? la maldición asesina de Voldemort que había impactado sobre su pecho hace unos momentos. Todo lo que le rodeaba era la oscuridad, parecía vacía sin embargo.

  
Harry ahora de una cosa estaba seguro, ya no le temía más a la maldición asesina o a la magia oscura, aunque bueno, ahora no sentía muchas cosas precisamente. Una de las consecuencias de estar muerto, supuso.   
  
—¿Quieres morir? —murmuró una voz en su cabeza y parecía no tener dueño, pero desde la oscuridad en la que se encontraba fue capaz de vislumbrar una silueta humana.   
—No —respondió Harry con cautela pero bastante calmado, pues estaba convencido que sea lo que fuera que estaba allí, no podría ser peor que morir ahora... ¿no?.   
—Aún tienes la piedra... —susurró la voz como si le estuviera recordando algo muy importante.   
—¿La piedra de la resurrección? —preguntó, Harry recordó que hace sólo unos momentos la había usado, pero—. ¿Puedo usarla estando yo muerto? —preguntó incrédulo de que la respuesta fuera positiva—. Además... no se supone que a pesar de 'revivir' seguiría en realidad... ¿muerto?.   
  
Escuchó a la penetrante voz empezar a reír, ecos fríos acompañaron su voz resonando por todo el lugar. Algunos reían otros solo parecían murmurar.    
  
—Te dejaré vivir... si consigues algo para mí… —escuchó a la voz susurrar y los ecos alrededor de él se hicieron más fuertes e impacientes, decían cosas irreconocibles a los oídos de Harry.   
—¿Qué quieres?. —No estaba seguro de hacer un trato, pero ahora estaba muerto y, quien sabe, ¿tal vez no fuera tan difícil?.   
—Las reliquias de la muerte —dijo la voz prominente y los ecos parecieron callar de golpe, el lugar permaneció en silencio hasta que la voz siguió hablando—. Las conseguirás para mí.   
—¿Por qué las quieres? —preguntó Harry, y como si su palabras fueran una clave, fue capaz de escuchar con claridad los susurros que hasta hace poco se oían débiles. Se convirtieron en cientos de voces audibles y parecían estar muy enojadas.   
  
["La muerte" | "Insolente" | "Culpable" | "Ingenuo" | "Despreciable" | "Matar" | "Lo necesitas"] Fueron las pocas palabras que Harry fue capaz de escuchar con claridad, definir entre todas las voces no fue sencillo ya que no dejaron de escucharse los ecos.   
  
—¡Silencio! —calló la voz y cada voz haciendo eco obedeció en el momento.   
—... Eres la muerte... —susurró comprendiendo finalmente con quién estaba hablando.   
—Inteligente suposición —escuchó a la voz decir de manera fría.   
  
Entre las sombras que lo rodeaban una persona compuesta de humo apareció ante Harry. Era el doble de su tamaño y parecía tener una túnica negra aún más grande. Apenas era distinguible entre la oscuridad, pero la sentía allí.   
  
—Pero al final de cuentas sólo estoy esperando tu respuesta —dijo la muerte.   
  
Rápido escuchó como todos los ecos de fondo que acompañaban su voz se pusieron de acuerdo y gritaron "Acepta". Decir que no estaba confundido sería mentir pero, una cosa era segura, hacer un trato para salvar su vida ¿no podría ser tan malo verdad?.   
  
—Está bien —aceptó sabiendo que era esto o seguir en la oscuridad.   
  
Juntando toda la valentía que tenía, levantó y extendió su mano derecha a la muerte. Entonces la sombra oscura levantó la suya para apretar sus manos en un trato. Una sensación cálida se extendió por su brazo.   
  
—El trato está hecho —susurró la muerte, Harry pudo escuchar claramente un tono de burla en su voz y seguidamente la escuchó a reír.   
  
Los ecos también empezaron a reír y Harry estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese que les resultaba tan gracioso a él, no le iba a gustar ni un poco.   
  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar o reclamar por algo, la oscuridad total lo invadió para finalmente abrir sus ojos en su nueva vida.


	2. Despertar en la oscuridad.

Parecía que la oscuridad era algo que se volvería una constante en su vida, este pensamiento llegó cuando después de abrir sus ojos no pudo ver nada más que la penumbra. Su mente entró en pánico cuando por su mente pasó la idea de que había sido enterrado vivo en una profunda tumba. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, un dolor agudo invadió su cabeza.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo fue comprimido con fuerza por el dolor que sentía, era casi insoportable. Harry no supo cómo fue posible que se abstuviera de empezar a gritar.

—Qué... ocurre... —pronunció entre jadeos ahogados, pero la respuesta llegó sola cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recordando.

¡Y no sólo eso!. Entendió que empezaban a crearse lagunas en sus propios recuerdos, empezaba a olvidar algunas partes de su vida, aunque no está seguro de cuales. Nuevos recuerdos, ajenos a él, empezaban a instalarse en su mente listos para suplantar a aquellos que olvidaba.

Su cabeza dolía cuando empezó a recordar su vida con los Dursley, recordando cómo era mirado con odio, miedo y envidia. Esos ojos eran los mismos de siempre, entonces empezó a recordar como lo usaban como una bolsa de boxear y no olvidemos, como lo mataban de hambre... espera, espera, ¡espera! Ellos... ellos no habían sido tan malos con él ¿verdad?.

No podía evitar maldecirlos en su cabeza, por supuesto que eran malos. Pero estaba seguro de que ellos no eran las personas horribles que estaban llegando a sus recuerdos.

Recordaba los huesos rotos y las cortadas profundas, pero eso eran cosas que en realidad nunca le habían ocurrido. Los recuerdos no dejaron de inundar su cabeza sin piedad... ¿había  ocurrido algo de lo que recordaba? empezaba a ser tan confuso.

Estos nuevos recuerdos se implantaron entre sus recuerdos originales, todavía podía distinguirlos unos de otros hasta que los sentimientos que había tenido en ellos se desbordaron por todas partes. Eran reales y no simples proyecciones.

Su tío Vernon lo golpeaba cada que podía, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para encontrar siempre una excusa ‘válida’ para hacerlo. Parecía que cada que respiraba o hacía ruido era suficiente para que el hombre decidiera golpearlo.

Y su pequeño primo Dudley era tan cruel como su padre, no le dejaba ni un segundo de descanso y la escuela nunca fue un lugar seguro. Dudley solo se llegaba a calmar cuando alguno de sus preocupados profesores los interrumpió.

Pero nunca lo ayudaron en verdad, pues creían que sólo era un juego de niños, según las palabras del profesor que a veces le ayudaba "un niño de 8 años no sabe que lo que hace esta mal". Harry solo podía resignarse a aceptar el abuso constante como normal.

Y lo más extraño de todo esto era que como tenía la atención de ambos hombres de la familia en él, su tía Petunia parecía tener una extraña mirada de envidia en sus ojos.

No interactúan mucho, ella era como una extraña mujer a la que se le podía tener compasión por ser ignorada de plena forma por los dos únicos seres a los que ella parecía poder amar. Más cualquier extraña compasión que pudiese haber llegado a sentir sobre su tía, se desaparecería de su mente por completo cuando el recuerdo más horrible y tenebroso hasta ese momento llegó a él.

El trato con la muerte no lo había revivido sin ninguna repercusión, ahora sabía qué era lo que tanta gracia le hacía a ella, sí, lo revivió pero a un costo qué no se imaginó. Por la forma en la que era tratado por su tío era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo le pudiera pasar, lo sabía, pero lo que no esperaba era que su tía fuera la culpable de aquello.

¡Había golpeado su cabeza con una sartén caliente! Dejándole cicatrices de quemadura en toda la parte derecha de su rostro, su cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba acompañada por muchas más de quemaduras.

Prefería no recordar más ese momento, los sentimientos que acompañaban ese recuerdo era de increíble terror. Ese momento fue el verdadero comienzo de la tortura.

Justo después de ese terrible incidente su vida no mejoró ni un poco, es más, estaba seguro de que se volvió mil veces peor. Y de todo esto lo más lamentable y a lo que más temía, fue que todos sus recuerdos después de ese 'incidente' no eran más que sonidos de golpes y burlas que le dejaban en claro una cosa... ahora estaba ciego.

Dos años de recuerdos agónicos llegaron a él con la fortuna o infortunio, como quieran verlo, de que nunca fue asesinado.

Sus tormentos diarios empeoraron pues su familia decidió sacarlo de la escuela al no poder justificar la cantidad de cicatrices que ahora poseía en el rostro. Se había convertido en nada más que un elfo doméstico ya que su monstruosa familia no le permitía ni un segundo de descanso.

Tenía cortadas en sus manos de los cuchillos que había usado al ser obligado a cocinar para su familia. Los tormentos, golpes y castigos que nunca paraban de llegar uno tras otro para hacerle entender a Harry que no valía nada fuera de esa casa.

Y lo peor de todo es que él creyó cada cruel palabra que sus tíos habían pronunciado.

Preferiría no recordar nada y quedarse ajeno a todos estos recuerdos que no eran suyos, pero lo entendió, esta era su vida.

Cuando los recuerdos dejaron de llegar sabía que ahora tenía 10 años y pronto cumpliría los once, eso sí, sus ojos ahora no eran más que sólo un adorno. Un adorno que inquietaba a su propia familia pues, seguían siendo de un intenso verde y según ellos eran terroríficos.

También sabía otra cosa... Ahora mismo estaba encerrado en su alacena y llevaba dos semanas muriendo de hambre y lo que era peor, sabía que en realidad había muerto.

Finalmente los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron cuando pues el dolor de recibir los recuerdos había terminado. Furioso llevó sus manos a las costillas, había tanta diferencia a la que él mismo había tenido en su otra vida, aquí su familia eran verdaderos monstruos. Aquí sí había muerto de hambre y los huesos marcados en sus costillas, piernas, brazos y rostro le dejaban en claro que ahora era no más que un saco de huesos y, sin saber qué hacer, sólo pudo dejar salir unas lágrimas de dolor.

— Te acostumbras a no ver —escuchó una voz en su cabeza, un susurro que ahora podía reconocer como la voz de la muerte, que, tenía un tono sarcástico.  
—¿Donde me trajiste? —dijo. Harry no pudo evitar un sollozo jadeo que salió de su boca. Y su tono, él le dedicó una voz llena de odio.


	3. Heredero de la muerte

Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos y mejillas, el dolor que sentía era extraño, pero real. No podía pensar en otra cosa que el hecho de que estaba maldito.   
  


—Este es tu hogar, sin dudas —dijo la muerte—. Unos años antes de tu primera muerte, como seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta. —Su voz era plana, como si fuera natural.

—¿Y por qué me trajiste a morir? —hablo con frío sarcasmo. 

 

Harry juntó toda la fuerza que tenía su cuerpo para levantarse un poco, no quería estar en el suelo justo en el lugar en el que acababa de morir. Le tomó un minuto recargarse en una de las paredes de la pequeña alacena. 

  
—¿Qué sabes sobre la herencia mágica? —preguntó en lugar de responder y esperó la respuesta de Harry.   
—... Supongo que es el tipo de magia que es heredada por tus padres —dijo con un tono de desinterés sobre el tema—. También el pársel, los metamorfos y cosas así, ¿no?. —Su tono de voz era el de alguien claramente disgustado, pero la muerte lo ignoro.   
—Estás bien informado —felicitó a Harry quien resopló. 

 

No iba a admitir ni con un Veritaserum o un Crucio que se sintió extrañamente reconfortado cuando fue felicitado.

—Debo decir que ya hace muchos años cuando entregué las tres primeras reliquias de la muerte convertí en mis herederos a los Peverells —dijo con un tono frío, que después se movió a la furia—. Y desde entonces me han obligado a tomar acciones en el mundo de los vivos...   
—Y eso qué tiene que ver —preguntó Harry.    
—Tú bien sabes que eres mi heredero. 

 

Harry casi se atraganta cuando la muerte lo dijo, claro que sabía que estaba relacionado con los Peverells, pero aún no podía creer que realmente fuera un heredero de la muerte.

 

—Y afortunadamente para ti, cualquier heredero mío tiene derecho a reclamar mi herencia —dijo con burla y agregó—. Siempre que mueras antes de que cumplas los 11 años la magia nigromante dormida dentro de ti empezará a despertar —soltó divertido.

—¿Por qué yo, por qué no mi padre o-? —preguntó, pero la muerte lo detuvo.

—¿Crees que puedo hablar con quien quiera cuando quiera? —resopló enfadado—. Ciertas cosas deben pasar para que me acerque a los humanos, como la inminente muerte de tres hermanos evitada —dijo—. O el niño que tomó las tres reliquias en sus manos. 

—Pude morir de otra forma, no era necesario el dolor que- —De nuevo la muerte lo interrumpió.

—Hice lo necesario.

  
Dijo aquello como si pudieran explicar todo el dolor que 'él' tuvo que sufrir en esos años. Harry soltó una risa amarga y se repitió una y otra vez "¿Qué era lo que podía esperar de un trato con la muerte?".   
  
—Ahora eres libre —dijo la muerte francamente convencida.   
—Estoy encerrado —replicó Harry con desdén. Dos semanas... ¡llevaba dos maldita semanas encerrado en esa alacena!. Con la única maldita intención de dejarlo morir y ¡Claro que lo habían conseguido!.   
  
Otra risa amarga salió de sus labios y el silencio que dejó detrás de ella lo envolvió, por un instante se perdió, con el agradable pensamiento de lo maravilloso que sería dejar todo este mundo de lado. Al menos en la muerte no había dolor, aunque bueno, no había nada.   
  
Unas pequeñas manos tomaron las suyas, casi brinco cuando su tacto las sintió, por un momento pudo distinguir lo delgadas y huesudas que eran. Incluso le ganaban a sus propias manos, a pesar de que parecía imposible para cualquier cosa viva.   
  
—Te daré un regalo —escuchó decir a la muerte y un peso extra apareció en el espacio entre sus manos—. No puedo reclamar las reliquias originales si la persona que las entrega no es mi heredero, y necesitarás apoyo así que te prestaré tres nuevas reliquias.

 

Harry pudo sentir 3 objetos en sus manos, cuando la muerte se alejó, examinó los tres objetos con cuidado, sintiendo su forma. La muerte siguió hablando.

 

—Y esta vez desaparecerán cuando tú mueras... no cometeré el mismo error... —susurró lo último pero como la voz de la muerte no era real, sino que resonaba en su cabeza, no le fue difícil distinguir lo que dijo.   
  
Los tres objetos parecían ser un anillo con una piedra cuadrada en el centro, una varita hecha de un material frío y liso, no parecía madera. Y... ¿un collar? Con un pequeño colgante con la forma de una flor y una piedra en el centro.   
  
—El anillo no revive... —explicó la muerte mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de Harry—. Protege tu vida y de… —pausó—. Algunas maldiciones. 

 

Por su tono de voz, Harry estaba seguro de que no debería confiar en la descripción que usó.

 

—Podrías ir y tirar tu sangre cada que alguien te pida demostrar tu descendencia —dijo con burla en su voz—. Pero el anillo te representará como mi heredero, y no será necesario que lo hagas. —Harry empezó a sentir magia rodeándolo y uniéndose al anillo. — Y como mi heredero, iras a Gringotts y exigirá la bóveda para que sea transferida a ti en su totalidad.   
  
Harry se sorprendió de que siquiera la muerte tuviera una bóveda y quería preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca así que solo asintió y colocó torpemente el anillo en su delgado dedo demostrando, lo grande que le quedaba. O lo pequeñas que eran sus manos.   
  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada el anillo se ajustó por sí solo a sus delgados dedos, justo a su medida perfecta para Harry.   
  
—La varita no es más poderosa —siguió hablando la muerte. Justo como antes, empezó a sentir un nuevo lazo que lo unía a la varita—. Pero amplifica tu magia.   
  
Harry pudo sentir su núcleo haciéndose más fuerte, la energía que lo rodeaba era más pura. Empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de esconderla, la guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón ante la falta de un lugar mejor. Pudo sentir con sus dedos la figura del mango que tenía varias calaveras sobrepuestas.   
  
—El collar, como es de suponerse, no te hará invisible.   
  
La muerte entonces soltó el rostro de Harry, quien podía sentir la magia fluir en sí mismo y uniéndose más fuerte al collar que con los otros dos amuletos y por un instante casi pudo sentirse completo. Pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil y cansado que sin importar la magia seguía siendo débil.   
  
—Pero es aún mejor —dijo orgulloso —. Te daré el poder imposible de la inmortalidad.   
—Me gustaría no sentir dolor — agregó Harry al sentir cada músculo arder en el dolor que seguía presente, aún con su magia tan fuerte y completa.   
—Todo tiene su lado malo. —Escuchó a la muerte mofarse de él, Harry se sintió irritado por eso, pero entonces agregó. —Es solo temporal.

 

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna cuando el dolor se hizo un poco más soportable. Aún estaba allí, pero al menos ya no se sentía como un muerto, solo como un medio muerto.

 

—Te di todos los recuerdos de ‘él’, porque ahora es tu vida y debes vivir con ello. —Pudo sentir como la magia de la muerte se alejaba de él. —Te daré un último regalo... para que no te derrumbes —dijo la muerte usando un tono de burla que hizo enojar a Harry, pero en lugar de reclamar en una batalla perdida decidió sólo colocar el collar en su cuello—. ¿Cuál sería tu animal favorito?.   
  
Harry no lo pensó demasiado y dijo la primer especie que es cruzó por su cabeza.   
  
—Serpiente...   
—Él te cuidará. —Fueron las palabras de la muerte y fue capaz de sentir como su magia desapareciera por completo.   
  


Harry entonces se cuestionó a sí mismo y su respuesta inmediata.

  
—Tal vez no era mi animal favorito... —susurró

  
Entonces escuchó un leve ruido en la esquina de su pequeña, sucia y fría, alacena.   
  
—”¿Estás allí?” —pronunció en pársel suponiendo que lo que había escuchado era el último de los regalos de la muerte.   
—”Estoy aquí”. —Escuchó un frío y potente siseo provenir de donde supuso, estaba la esquina de la alacena—. “Tu eres mi nuevo amo, ¿verdad?”.   
—Si... —Pensó un poco y agregó —. Supongo que lo soy...


	4. Un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

—”¿Puedo acercarme?” —preguntó la serpiente con un tono de respeto hacia Harry como su nuevo amo.  
—”Claro que sí” —respondió Harry.

La escuchó moverse, no estaba muy lejos, cuando llegó junto a él lo primero que pudo sentir fue una fría y suave piel de escamas tocando su pie, para después sentirla en su mano.

Harry decidió tomar al reptil con ambas manos y alzar a la serpiente del suelo hasta dejarla a la misma altura de su rostro. Cuando la tomó fue capaz de notar que es larga y pesada, seguramente mediría 2 metros o más.

—”El señor me ha dejado para servirle, amo Harry” —dijo la serpiente siseando.  
—”¿El señor?” —preguntó Harry. Aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta, ya la suponía.  
—”La muerte” —respondió la serpiente, con el mismo respeto con el que nombraba a Harry—. Él me ha dicho que debo ser una guia para usted, una enciclopedia andante me nombró el señor. Y debo responder a todas sus preguntas excepto claro, a las que no tenga respuesta.  
—”¿Puedes enseñarme magia entonces?” —preguntó Harry.

Colocó a su nuevo compañero en su regazo pues, era demasiado grande y pesado para que un chico que acababa de morir lo mantuviera levantado por mucho tiempo.

—”Puedo corregir todo tipo de magia, magia de la luz, gris y oscura. Usted solo debe preguntar y yo voy a responder como me sea posible.”  
— “¿Eso es todo lo que te mando el señor?”. —Tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que debería o no hacer por la muerte.  
—”No, también me exigió que antes de nada le enseñe magia sensitiva, localizadora y de lectura, con un mensaje para usted, sus palabras exactas fueron 'No me hagas arrepentirme de hacerte mi heredero'”. —Aunque las palabras eran frías, no le causó ninguna incomodidad escucharlas.   
—Era de esperar —susurró Harry.

Acarició las escamas de la serpiente por un minuto antes de decidirse por moverse, esa casa no era buena y tenía que salir de allí antes de que el dolor que le dio la muerte regresará. Se dispuso a levantarse, movió de su regazo a su nuevo compañero. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro de esa alacena, tomó el bastón que sus tíos le habían dado para moverse libremente por la casa.

Decir extraño era quedarse corto, saber que ahora era ciego era algo nuevo a lo que acostumbrarse.  Pero al mismo tiempo ya sabía lo que era estar ciego, tenía los recuerdos necesarios para vivir como uno. Sus costumbres y su forma de andar, cosas que no se adquirirán hasta después de haber pasado un tiempo en esa condición.

—Supongo que es hora de salir de aquí —dijo Harry para después y sin el uso de su varita usará el hechizo alohomora en la puerta.

Por costumbre cerró los ojos en cuanto salió de la alacena, ya que a sus tíos en verdad odian ver sus ojos. El niño Harry había aprendido a hacer estas cosas a la mala, tal parece que su cuerpo aún lo recordaba. Morir no le había quitado las costumbres que había adquirido en este tiempo.

Y no solo eso, parecía que toda esta nueva situación también lo había hecho alguien sensitivo a la magia, como acababa de sentir al lanzar el alohomora. ¿O tal vez era la magia la que se acercaba más a él con el nuevo poder de la muerte? Bueno, lo descubriría después.

Cuando salió del pequeño cuarto una sensación de desorientación lo inundó, había estado en el armario por más tiempo del que podía calcular un niño de 11 años. No sabía si era de día o de noche, supuso lo segundo cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido a su alrededor casi nulo.

Pero claro que sus estúpidos tíos no tenían ningún reloj que pudiera usar para conocer la hora, hasta ahora había dependido de sus tíos para conocer la hora. Había aprendido a contar los minutos, y con suerte alguna hora al ser obligado a cocinar, pero nada que le permita conocer la hora exacta. Era un choque entre el niño y el adolescente.

—”¿Sabes algún hechizo para conocer la hora?” —preguntó a la serpiente. Más que nada para poner a prueba el conocimiento de su nueva mascota.  
—”Tempus” —respondió de inmediato—. Si lo lanzas sobre tu brazo podrás sentir los números.

Harry suspiró suponiendo que era un buen inicio para aprender la magia a partir de ahora que necesitaba usar. Conjuró un Tempus a la primera en una de sus manos y con la otra pudo sentir la hora marcada en un relieve arenoso sobre su piel, la hora 5:30 am.

—Hora de salir de aquí. —murmuró antes de empezar a moverse.

Al caminar a la puerta principal los recuerdos que tenía sobre la casa le servían de ayuda para moverse, usó su bastón para no tropezar con cualquier cosa tirada o mueble cambiados de sitio. Se esperaba cualquier cambio u obstáculo por el camino, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió un relieve diferente en el suelo.

Se agachó para tomar lo que estaba tirado, era papel, estaban por montones acomodados en el suelo. Después de levantar uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que eran cartas, y no cualquier carta, por el sello de cera seguramente no era más que su carta de admisión a Hogwarts.

Harry supuso que la carta había llegado hace algún tiempo a la casa, tal vez, no sé... ¿2 semanas?. Y sus tíos para que él no pudiera sospechar nada habrían decidido que lo encerraran. Sí, con la inteligencia que parecen tener en esta vida, es bastante seguro que eso paso. Abrió la carta en su mano solo para recordar que no podía leer.

—”¿Me puedes decir un hechizo de lectura?”. —Suspiró al darse cuenta de que no podía leerla.  
—”¿Lectura por relieve o por voz?” —preguntó la serpiente.  
—”Voz” —dijo Harry, después de todo, podría aprender a leer con sus manos en otro momento menos… apremiante.

La serpiente le explicó un sencillo hechizo para hacerlo, Harry asintió a sus explicaciones al darse cuenta de lo simple que era. Lanzó el hechizo sobre la carta para escucharla convertirse en un vociferador... por llamarlo de alguna forma.

La carta se levantó por su cuenta de su mano y empezó hablar frente a Harry, pero el tono de voz era tan bajo como los susurros con los que Harry había dicho el hechizo. La voz que se escuchaba leyendo el papel era la de McGonagall, casi podía imaginarla parada frente a él leyendo su carta.

Harry apenas y le prestó la mínima atención a lo que decía la carta, se podría decir que no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela... y también estaba el hecho de que casi recordaba cada palabra que estaba escrita en la carta por las miles de veces que la había leído en el pasado, cuando llegó a él la primera vez.

Aceptado en Hogwarts bla, bla, bla... esperamos su lechuza para antes del 31 de julio bla, bla, bla... lista de materiales para el año bla, bla, bla... Y se les recuerda que los de primer año no pueden llevar escobas.

—¡Espera!... —gritó logrando bajar su voz en el último segundo.

Harry no había caído en cuenta de ello con todo lo malo que había llegado a su cabeza de pronto, había olvidado lo más importante... ¡Y eso era que estaba en primer año! ¡nadie ha muerto aún! bueno eso es mentira, él murió claro… y sus padres. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo que de verdad importaba era que podía salvarlos a todos los demás.

Por primera vez se alegró de tener de nuevo 11 años, por primera vez se alegró del trato que hizo con la muerte.

Pero su felicidad no duró tanto como le hubiera gustado, cuándo el miedo lo invadió al escuchar pasos en la planta de arriba de la casa, era tarde, y debía salir antes de ser atrapado por cualquier miembro de su familia.

Guardó la carta de Hogwarts, que se había puesto en su mano una vez se terminó de leer, y salió rumbo a la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Respiró profundo cuando salió de los límites de las protecciones de su madre y con su varita y se apareció rumbo al callejón Diagon.

Su cuerpo ya estaba agotado y su día no había ni comenzado, su magia estaba fuerte y podía sentir como una parte de ella le ayudaba a seguir de pie.

Era extraño sentir tan viva a su magia, salvaje y fuerte. Le hubiera gustado complacerla, pero no sabia como, y su cuerpo, aún con la magia ayudándolo, estaba demasiado débil para siquiera intentar probar cualquier cosa.


	5. Callejón Diagon

Sintió un poco de remordimiento por la pequeña mascota que tuvo que soportar la magia de aparición, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que él mismo se enfermo lo suficiente como para siquiera prestar atención a su mascota mágica.

Se sostuvo en la pared jadeando por aire mientras se calmaba. Estaba más convencido que nadie lo iba a reconocer como el-niño-que-vivió, salvador del mundo mágico. Y de hecho esperaba que nadie se acercara a él después de darle un vistazo. Tal vez no podía verse él mismo, pero sabía que su apariencia era todo lo contrario que se esperaría de el salvador. 

Podía sentir su rostro lleno de quemaduras marcado todo su lado derecho, su peso era tan ligero que sabía lo fácil que podía ser levantado del suelo, su piel apenas cubría más que sus huesos. Podía sentir su cabello, arañoso y maltratado, se preguntaba si podía pasar por un nido en lugar de cabello, al menos era tan largo como para cubrir la parte quemada de su rostro.

No era capaz de decir cómo de limpia luce su ropa, pero puede sentir lo delgada que es y el tamaño no debía ayudar a que luzca mejor. Demasiado grande para él, rogaba porque al menos escondiera su delgado cuerpo. Sí, estaba seguro que nadie lo reconocería como el-niño-que-vivió. Y esperaba que pensaran en él, tal vez, como algún vagabundo.

Pensó en que debía esconder a su serpiente entre sus ropas, pero de nuevo, estaba demasiado débil como para soportar caminar con el peso de su mascota.

—No es necesario —dijo la serpiente en cuanto compartió su miedo a que la vieran—. Pertenecí a la muerte y como tal, sólo aquellos que han muerto una vez pueden verme.  
—Bueno —dijo mofándose Harry—. Eso es casi imposible para los magos... aunque con los muggles es otra historia.

Él veía una increíble ventaja en eso, no tener que preocuparse por esconderlo a cada instante sería genial. Su nueva mascota también le explicó que al igual que las reliquias que recibió estaba atada a la vida o muerte de Harry. Al menos no deberá preocuparse porque muera aún.

En cuanto se estabilizó, empezó su recorrido. El mundo mágico parece tan perfecto a simple vista, era una lástima que Harry no pudiera ver.Los magos no eran tan diferentes a los muggles después de todo, la vida diaria estaba diseñada para los magos normales. 

Ellos llenaban sus prejuicios con la pureza de la sangre y los squibs eran ocultados del público. Considerando lo fuerte que son los magos y cómo la magia los ayuda a vivir más tiempo y de forma saludable, no era común ver a gente ciega o inválida caminando con tranquilidad en el mundo mágico. Y muchos no sabían cómo es que deberían tratar con ellos.

Aún sin ver podía sentir como estaba siendo observado e ignorado por igual. Las personas amables buscan ayudar y los apáticos tratando de ignorarlo. Cuando empezó a caminar con bastón en mano en el caldero chorreante era inevitable llamar la atención de los demás. 

Se sintió perdido de inmediato, era imposible que supiera moverse usando solo sus recuerdos. Era frustrante y exasperante sentirse tan impotente, se negaba a admitir a nadie que necesitaba ayuda para moverse. Merlin, extrañaba su primera llegada y como todos se amontonaban con él para presentarse. Pero estaba mucho más feliz de escuchar solo a unas cuantas personas en el bar por ser tan pronto en la mañana.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?. —Escuchó la voz de un hombre, después de pensarlo un poco pudo reconocer como Tom, el tabernero.

Y aunque quería negarse a aceptar ayuda y simplemente seguir su torpe camino, sabe que ahora mismo necesita cualquier ayuda que se le ofrezca. Era su primera vez en el mundo mágico, y cualquier mundo en realidad, así que de verdad necesitaba algo de ayuda. 

—Estoy bien —respondió amargamente, después explicó—. Pero agradecería si me muestras la forma correcta de entrar hasta el callejón. —Después de todo, no podía hacerlo solo la primera vez.  
—Muy bien. —Escuchó la voz de Tom y sintió como su mano se posaba sobre hombro para guiarlo, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.  
—Puedo seguirte —dijo retirándose un paso atrás y agregó—. Solo debes caminar delante de mí y te seguiré.   
—Es por aquí.

Tom guardó silencio un momento antes de empezar a caminar. Ciertamente agradeció que no dijera nada más y simplemente lo llevará rumbo a la parte trasera del local, aunque siguió caminando a su lado, como si temiera que Harry cayera al suelo en el momento en el que le se alejara de él.

Harry quiso gruñir por su actitud, pero se rindió a aceptar su ayuda, aunque una parte de su mente pensaba que seguramente su serpiente sería una mejor guia que él.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del bar que daba al callejón, Harry el que tuvo que explicar cómo debía enseñarle a un ciego para abrir el callejón. Tom no podía venir y abrirle el pasaje en cada ocasión. Usando su bastón contó todos los ladrillos en la pared, primero de abajo hacia arriba y después de izquierda a derecha. 

Una vez tuvo entre sus manos el primer ladrillo, el resto fue pan comido ya que eran ladrillos consecutivos.

—Bien —susurró Harry cuando pensó que ya sabía ubicar los ladrillos, sacó la varita de su pantalón. Por un momento se permitió pensar en lo mal que debía verse con lo que iba vestido, por supuesto que no debe preocuparse por eso ahora, después de todo saldría de Gringotts con una gran herencia entre sus manos—. 3 Arriba 2 Horizontales.

Colocó su varita sobre ladrillo correcto y escuchó como la pared se abría delante él.

—Gracias —le dijo a Tom para luego seguir, saliendo con cuidado al callejón y retomando su camino al banco.

Harry no quería admitir que estaba perdido, después de todo,  eso parecía algo imposible. ¿Quién podía perderse en su camino al GRAN edificio blanco en medio del callejón?. Pues un ciego diría Harry, después de todo era imposible ver el enorme y llamativo edificio en medio de la calle. Suspiró resignado.

—”Avísame cuando pasemos junto a los duendes” —susurró tan bajo como pudo esperando no ser escuchado y que su serpiente de verdad pudiera cumplir como un lazarillo.  
—Le avisare en cuanto pasemos junto a ellos —dijo la serpiente en confirmación, fue capaz de escucharla arrastrarse delante de él.

Harry empezó a caminar por el lado izquierdo del callejón con cuidado y lentamente para no tropezar con nadie. Se dispuso a examinar todo el ruido a su alrededor, los olores y los defectos del suelo. Quería guardarlos en sus recuerdos tantos como le fuera posible para tenerlos presente en futuros regresos al callejón.

Entre los ruidos fue capaz de distinguir el aleteo del Emporio de las lechuzas, y con sus sentidos la fresca heladería de Florean.  Recordó que las túnicas estaban justo cruzando la calle y un poco más allá estaría el banco de Gringotts. Harry se alegró de tener una buena memoria y cuando escuchó el siseo de la serpiente, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

—Por aquí. —Escuchó a la serpiente y le siguió cuando cruzó la calle.

Harry tuvo que subir las escaleras del banco tratando de no caer. Tal vez, pensó incluso, pediría permiso para aparecer directamente en el banco. Bueno, si pudiera recibir ese favor su vida sería más fácil, aunque después negó su anterior pensamiento.

El enorme espacio vacío del banco desconcertaba a Harry, como para siquiera pensar en querer volver allí. Sumamos los constantes ruidos que hacían todos los duendes al contar, refunfuñar y moverse, eran molestos, aunque también le permitían tener un pequeño 'mapa' en su cabeza del lugar. 

Después de pensar con quién debería hablar, ee decidió por acercarse al primer duende que pudo encontrar. Ignorando por completo si era con quien debería hablar o no, ahora mismo le era imposible saberlo.

—Disculpa —llamó Harry para obtener la atención del duende refunfuñón.  
—¿Que quiere? —respondió con el típico tono gruñón en su voz .  
—Quiero hablar con alguien para reclamar una bóveda que, se me acaba de informar, herede —explicó Harry tratando de enseñar sutilmente su nuevo anillo. Aunque el duende parecía que lo había ignorado, no lo sabría con seguridad, pero no se sentía mejor por poseer el llamado anillo de herencia.  
—Greps ¡tienes trabajo! —gritó él duende y después a Harry le pareció que había vuelto a hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción.

Harry se quedó quieto en su lugar y esperó por unos segundos. Entonces escuchó unos pasos cortos cerca de sí mismo, por un momento había estado dudando que los duendes lo ignoraran por su vestimenta, pero parecía que ellos lo trataban igual de mal a todos los magos, sin excepción.

—¿Señor?. —Escuchó al que supuso era de Greps. — Yo lo guiaré a la oficina correspondiente.  
—Te seguiré de cerca —respondió y supuso que él duende, que había suspirado, se había aliviado de no tener que tocar a Harry.


	6. Heredero Morte

Extra. Punto de vista Tom, el tabernero.

Temprano en la mañana llegó una persona ciega que parece no suele ir al Callejón Diagon, me ofrecí a ayudarle a cruzar, aunque parecía un poco reacio a la idea, terminó asintiendo.

Su apariencia es muy pequeña, me recuerda mucho a la altura de un niño. Pero solo espero que no sea un niño.

Su cabello es largo y cubre su rostro, seguramente por su ceguera. Su ropa luce vieja y sucia, pero no parece que el mismo se de cuenta, eso o no le importa.

Cuando coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro de inmediato se alejó de mí, no creo que le guste que lo toquen. 

Me quede con él más tiempo del que suelo quedarme con un cliente al que le muestro el camino por primera vez, pero es comprensible, no sabía cómo decirle dónde colocar su varita sin simplemente señalar. Es tan obvio para mí, que he pasado toda mi vida abriendo el pasaje para los demás, que no note que puede ser algo complicado de aprender.

Cuando al fin abrió el pasaje lo vi sonreír por un segundo, aún no supe que podía decirle. Al final aún me agradeció cuando se fue, lo vi marcharse y regresé a mi lugar.

De verdad espero que no fuera un niño.

—.—

Harry se concentró en solo escuchar el sonido de los pasos del duende, lo siguió de cerca tratando de memorizar inútilmente el camino por el que era guiado. Estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que pusiera un pie en Gringotts iba a tener que pedir la ayuda de otro duende desde la entrada, el lugar es  en verdad enorme.

Escuchó como el duende se empezó a detener, dando unos pasos más cortos y entonces tocaba tres veces con su mano una puerta. Sin recibir una respuesta de la otra parte, escuchó que se abría la puerta, después escuchó como hablaban ambos duendes entre ellos.

—¿Le ayudó a encontrar la silla? —dijo un segundo después el duende que lo había acompañado hasta ahora.  
— Sí, gracias.

Pudo escuchar el cansancio de su propia voz mientras dijo estas palabras. Su cuerpo estaba cansado por el viaje hasta ahora realmente no le ayudaba a descansar.

El duende lo guió sin muchos problemas hasta la silla y cuando tomo asiento lo escuchó marcharse del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry entonces pudo escuchar un poco más lejos en el mismo cuarto, una voz grave y ronca.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la voz del hombre o duende—. ¿Y dígame señor…?. —El duende hizo una gran pausa para dejar que su invitado se presentará.  
—Harry Potter —respondió y estaba seguro de haber escuchado como el duende contenía el aliento por un segundo por la sorpresa, pero se recobró de inmediato.  
—Señor Potter —continuó el duende y estaba seguro de sentirse examinado—. ¿A qué bóveda cree usted tener derecho? Digo, a parte de la bóveda de los Potter.   
—No lo sé... —susurró Harry, escuchó como el duende gruñía y sin dejar que el duende replicará nada, agregó—. Se me acaba de informar que este anillo me hace acreedor de una cuenta.

Levantó su mano izquierda en donde estaba el anillo y lo señaló. 

—¿De dónde...? ¿Cómo es que usted..? —balbuceó el duende—. ¿De dónde sacó eso? —preguntó finalmente de forma coherente.  
—Él me lo entregó hoy —dijo de forma simple. Debía admitir que estaba asombrado de que sólo un simple anillo causará un efecto tan dramático, pero considerando por quien fue entregado—. La muerte —aclaró a riesgo de parecer un loco en sus palabras — Proclamó que me convertiría en su heredero.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Harry se sintió incómodo. Pudo escuchar cómo el duende se levantaba de su escritorio y se movía nervioso —y no muy ágil cabe destacar— buscando algo entre papeles y papeles.

—El, el anillo de la mu,muerte —dijo el duende un poco agitado sentándose de regreso en su escritorio—. La cuenta solo habla sobre presentar el anillo para obtener la bóveda. Un par de firmas en los documentos y la bóveda Morte será suya. —Lo escuchó contener el aliento, creyó que quería preguntarle algo más y no se atrevería a hacerlo.  
—Solo pregunta —animó Harry.  
—¿Usted… usted murió?. —El tono que usó fue extraño, como si temiera ser reprendido por su pregunta.  
—Un par de veces, sí —respondió Harry con un tono de broma, aunque claro, las palabras que soltó eran verdad. 

Fue capaz de escuchar claramente al duende tragar, pareció recomponerse. Colocó algunos papeles cerca de él, ahora entendió que era lo que tan urgentemente había buscado el duende.

—Le daré estos papeles para que los firme —explicó—. Entonces usted podrá acceder a la bóveda, y si gusta puede ir a hablar con el duende a cargo de ella.   
—”¿Lectura con relieve?” —siseó tan bajo como pudo, pero aún así sabía que el duende lo había escuchado.

A pesar de que estaba aprendiendo los nuevos hechizos, se le hacía extremadamente fácil hacerlo. Pensó que era por su nueva y rebosante magia ampliada, o bien podría ser por llevar dos años ciego y sentir más fácilmente como la magia fluía a través de é. En realidad no le importaba, lo único importante era que funcionaban y mientras lo hicieran todo iba perfecto.

Paso lentamente sus dedos por el pergamino, las letras tenían un relieve que le ayudaba a entender lo que decían, pero en verdad era de lo más complicado usar sus manos para leer. El relieve de las letras estaba bien marcado, pero al ser su primera lectura con las manos necesitó concentrarse totalmente.

El recuerdo de sus estúpidos tíos llegó a su mente, ellos estaban de lo más tranquilos cuando se dieron cuenta que Harry no podía ver, nunca se preocuparon por lo que pasó. Se preguntó exactamente dónde estaba su "querida" vecina cuando él fue tan maltratado, y cómo es que en el mundo mágico nunca nadie nunca se dio cuenta que su querido héroe estaba sufriendo. 

Decidió que debía calmarse, la lectura de los papeles era difícil sin estar alterado, no quería que su rabia le impidiera entender nada de lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

Tardó un rato más en decidir dejar de leer el pergamino, no entendió la mitad del papel, pero lo que entendió fue suficiente como para saber qué es lo que firmaría... y hablando de la firma.

—En lugar de firmar ¿puedes esparcir un par de gotas de sangre? —preguntó, dudaba de saber cómo escribir una palabra.  
—Si gusta —dijo el duende—. Unas gotas de sangre serán suficiente.  
—¿Tiene una daga o algo? —preguntó y levantando su mano en el aire sin dudar que él duende le entregaría lo que había pedido.  
—Claro —sintió un peso extra parecer en su mano.

Antes que nada, sintió la daga con cuidado, examinando sus  detalles, era pequeña y parecía algo que se podría llevar a cualquier lado, el mango era delgado y la hoja se sentía fina. Le hubiera gustado verla pero, con sólo sentirla podía decir que era elegante.

Sin dudarlo y sólo con un poco de cuidado, cortó la punta de sus dedos, dejando salir de su mano finas gotas de sangre, rápidamente, dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y utilizó su ahora disponible mano para ubicar el lugar exacto para dejar caer su sangre.

—Muy bien señor Potter —dijo el duende al cabo de unos segundos, seguidamente sintió como la pequeña cortada en su dedo dejaba de sangrar—. Eso es todo de mi parte. —Escuchó como suspiraba aliviado, seguramente de librarse del heredero de la muerte.  —Ahora, ¿quiere visitar a su bóveda, o al encargado de ésta?.  
—Eso depende… ¿Que beneficios me traería ir primero con el encargado? —preguntó Harry. 

Después de todo,  había escuchado unas cuantas cosas sobre que las más antiguas bóvedas tenían ciertos privilegios por sobre las últimas, considerando que es una bóveda antigua, sería bueno comprobar que tan real era ese rumor. 

—Pues su bóveda tiene varias opciones —explicó el duende— Sacar mayor dinero sin necesidad de venir en cada ocasión al banco, aunque los libros y artefactos mágicos se tienen que recoger directamente en ella. También si primero visita al encargado, él le dará una lista de todo lo que posea, incluyendo propiedades y títulos como heredero de la familia Morte.   
—Ya veo —comentó Harry pensativo—. Supongo que es mejor ir con el encargado primero. Le agradecería un guía.  
—El duende que lo trajo esta fuera de la puerta,  él se encargará.

Fue la única respuesta que le dio el duende, Harry tuvo que salir por sí mismo de aquel lugar, es bueno que recordaba dónde está la puerta.


	7. Nuevo hogar

Con esta segunda salida lo había decidido, piraría ese banco cuanto menos le sea posible. El lugar era enorme y se sentía completamente perdido mientras seguía al duende, no ayudó que lo hicieran caminar de un lado para otro. Primero revisó los papeles, después visitó la bóveda, lo cual fue una experiencia peculiar.

Y los duendes parecían asombrados de Harry cada que se presentaba por primera vez, bueno los 3 que conoció al menos. Estaba seguro que en varias ocasiones lograron escucharlo hablar en parsel, los imagino rogando en silencio para que aquel demacrado chico no les estuviera lanzando una maldición.

Pero su día en el banco había dado sus frutos, había terminado por conseguir una pequeña bolsa para permitirle evitar volver allí en mucho tiempo, reaccionaba a su magia, haciendo así imposible su robo. Podía sacar la cantidad de oro que deseaba, y sería rebajando inmediatamente de su increíblemente llena bóveda Morte.

Esa era otra gran sorpresa. Cuando la muerte lo proclamó su nuevo heredero después de haberle dado un cuerpo de 11 años, no esperaba obtener otra cosa de parte de ella en un presente cercano. Pero en cambio, enterarse que la fortuna de Morte era superior a su herencia Potter y Black juntas fue… alentador... Se preguntó exactamente como la muerte había conseguido juntar tal cantidad de oro, ¿exactamente desde cuando estaba buscando heredero?.

Bueno, al menos no se pudo quejar de no haber practicado la lectura con relieve ese día.

Con todos los papeles que le dieron e incluso se tuvo que contener de leer la lista de  artefactos mágicos guardados en la bóveda por ser demasiado larga. No iba a retrasar su salida del banco, aunque de lo que pudo leer no le sorprendió encontrar libros antiguos y raros artefactos mágicos en la lista. Incluso entre los objetos que sí leyó una recordadora aparecía en la lista, pensó en lo inútil que sería ese artefacto siendo él ciego.

También recibió un par de títulos, ‘Heredero de la muerte’, que le explicaba a Harry cómo recibiría la magia de la muerte al cumplir los 11 años. Y ‘Heredero Morte’, que le acredita el control total de la familia Morte.

Su derecho iba desde vender cualquiera de las propiedades, hasta aceptar a nuevas personas al árbol genealógico de los Morte. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando al revisar el árbol solo su nombre figuraba en él, después de todo y como explicó la muerte, solo un niño que muriera a sus casi 11 años puede convertirse en heredero.

Pero sí que le sorprendió una segunda lista de la familia Morte con el título de ‘herederos inestables’. Estaba seguro que la muerte había remarcado que los Peverell eran herederos inestables de ella, pero aun así se sorprendió al ver a cada heredero de un Peverell como miembro de esta lista. Su padre y sus abuelos estaban en ella, e incluso el nombre de Voldemort aparecía.

Pero dejando eso de lado, revisando la lista de propiedades, ahora tiene 3 casas, ninguna de ellas sobrepasaba las diez habitaciones. Así que a diferencia de los sangre pura, parecían no ser una muestra de lo increíblemente rico que un heredero Morte era. Aunque una de ellas parecía hecha para presumir en fiestas, pues, tenía un amplio terreno, pero poseía muy pocas recamaras. 

Otra de las propiedades llamó su atención fue una de 5 plantas, 5 recamaras, 3 baños. Era la sala de estar, cocina, estudio, un sótano y una sala de aparición. No era ni la más simple ni la más grande, pero fue la ubicación de la propiedad lo que llamó su atención, pues, estaba ubicada en el callejón Diagon.

En cuanto leyó el papel pensó que sería bueno pasarse por allí. Después de todo volver con los Dursley era una sentencia de… ¿Muerte?... si el collar realmente le impedía morir, entonces mas bien seria una sentencia de tortura.

Volviendo al tema de sus estúpidos tíos y todo el maltrato que recibió. Aun no entendía por qué en el mundo mágico nadie se había enterado de que el ‘gran’ Harry Potter había sido abusado por años por los muggles.

Estaba seguro que en su vida anterior se había topado de niño con algún mago que lo reconocía por su cicatriz. Pero si algún mago cualquiera se hubiera enterado lo que su héroe estaba sufriendo, habría causado un escándalo cuando menos. 

El mundo mágico se enteraría por completo y seguro que habrían hecho algo. Pero eso nunca pasó, y eso le recordaba. También se suponía que el director lo estaba cuidando y vigilando, ¿no? Cómo pudo permitir que Harry fuera… ¿asesinado?.

Bueno, no debería sorprenderse tanto, esta era la segunda vez que muere por causa del director. Sin contar la cantidad de veces que casi murió a lo largo de su vida anterior. Después de todo, la muerte de Harry es por el bien mayor.

Por ahora se limitaría a pensar que, lo que había pasado era por la intervención de la muerte, después de todo, nada sacaba de juzgar apresuradamente la situación.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del banco decidió ir a visitar la casa. Ya que estaba un poco más profundo en la calle le resultaba cómodo ir a verla ahora. Pudo caminar tranquilamente unos cuantos metros, pero era obvio que tenía que pedir a varios transeúntes por ayuda para encontrar la ubicación exacta de la casa. Por muy lista que fuera su serpiente, no sabe direcciónes.

La casa tenía escaleras y una barandilla en la entrada, esperaba que eso le permita en el futuro saber dónde estaba su nueva casa sin mucha dificultad. Su nuevo hogar era seguro, entre las listas que le dieron en el banco no solo especificaba el lugar de la casa, sino también, todos los encantamientos que tenía sobre ella. 

Estaba bajo varios hechizos de conservación, para evitar que los años pasaran por ella. Aunque, en cuanto abrió la puerta notó que el hechizo no la protegía de la acumulación del polvo. También tenía hechizos de protección, podría decir que estaría seguro un poco si alguien se disponía a atacar su casa, tenía una barrera de silencio que lo dejaba ajeno al ruido del callejón y otro que impedía que el flujo de magia saliera de ella. Estaba amueblada, al igual que las otras dos casas y tenía un terreno pequeño que seguro le ayudaría no sentirse perdido.

—“¿Puedes decirme entonces un hechizo para ubicarme por la casa?” —preguntó sabiendo que tendría que explorar la casa un par de veces si desea memorizar y no tropezar con un mueble cada que caminaba por un pasillo.  
—”Este te dará una idea de donde están las cosas, pero debes aprender los más básicos”.   
—”Está bien” —dijo Harry para después lanzar el hechizo, un segundo después al no notar ningún cambio preguntó—. “¿Qué se supone que debe pasar?”.  
—”Debe ser capaz de sentir las cosas a su alrededor” —contestó—. “Cuando se lanza correctamente debes ser capaz de sentirlo de inmediato, si no lo siente, entonces seguro que lo lanzó mal”.  
—Ya decía yo que la magia se me estaba dando demasiado bien —murmuró Harry en broma.

Le tomó un par de intentos más lanzar correctamente el hechizo, lo supo de inmediato, entendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería su serpiente. 

Era una extraña sensación de sentir el mundo a su alrededor. Tal vez lo podía relacionar con un sonar, pero no completamente exacto. Aún así recobró la sensación de que el mundo a su alrededor existe más allá de su propio tacto, bastón y oídos.


	8. Nueva compañía

La extraña sensación de este nuevo sentido es difícil de describir. Lo más cercano que se le ocurre es que un radar. El mundo frente a él se mostraba con una sensación y no con una imagen clara, sabía que había cosas delante él, pero no podía definir lo que era. Aunque ser capaz de sentir el mundo que le rodea, de una manera fuera de la vista, era desconcertante.

De inmediato quiso poner a prueba su nueva habilidad, ¿qué mejor manera que empezar con examinar su nueva casa?. 

Tardó 5 horas explorando, examinó de principio a fin las 5 plantas de su hogar. Aunque... bueno, ese número tiene trampa pues en cuanto localizó la primer recamara en el segundo piso se tumbó quedando dormido unas 2 horas, solo una pequeña siesta considerando lo agotado que se encontraba, pero aún tenía cosas que hacer este día.  
Con el encantamiento aún sobre él puso a prueba todo lo que se le ocurrió. Desde la distancia a la que era capaz de sentir el mundo a su alrededor —un metro—, hasta que tan grande debía ser algo para poner sentirlo —al menos medio metro—.

También quería saber si podía distinguir el tamaño de los objetos, lo cual había dado un resultado decepcionante, pues Harry bien podría tener un duende delante suyo o una enorme pared, que él era incapaz de distinguir una cosa de la otra, a menos claro, sin la necesidad de tocarlo. 

En otras palabras, aún dependía de su sentido del tacto para conocer el mundo. Y que un bebé o una mascota aún eran totalmente invisibles para él.

—Al menos —dijo para sí en un suspiro—. Puedo enseñarme a caminar entre un tumulto de personas sin necesidad de chocar el bastón con todos los pies.

Harry se quedó sentado en la mesa de la cocina del primer piso en cuanto terminó, estaba seguro que que el tiempo ya había pasado y ahora era por la tarde. Podría ser aún temprano si le preguntabas a otra persona, pero para Harry saber la hora no era más que un recordatorio de que el día no había más que comenzado. 

Por mucho que él quisiera quedarse y dormir todo el día en su nueva recámara, tenía que conseguir víveres para la casa si no quería volver a morir de hambre. También pensaba en posponer su visita a San Mungo, después de todo podía esperar a mañana.

Esta un poco perdido con su nueva condición en realidad, metió su mano en su bolsillo para encontrar la carta que había recibido de Hogwarts. Decidió que ya que su nuevo hogar estaba escondido, lo mejor sería que siguiera permaneciendo escondido. Enviaría la carta desde un centro de correo, y tal vez debería alquilar un apartado postal para recibir todo su correo allí.

Pensó si debería comprar sus útiles escolares, se supone que tenía el deber de informar a la escuela de su nueva condición, aunque estaba seguro esto podría costarle el ingreso. Después de todo, Hogwarts no es especialmente amable con los ciegos, con escalones desapareciendo, puertas cambiando de posiciones y eso. 

Se imaginó quedarse fuera del colegio, puede que sus amigos no se metan en tantos problemas. Y Harry puede seguir escondido hasta ser tan fuerte como para derrotar al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, no necesitaba asistir otra vez a la escuela. Pero, ese fue y era su hogar.

Y estaba el hecho de que ahora era un heredero, él no sabía cómo ser un heredero ni nada parecido. Esta era su nueva casa, su nuevo hogar, se preguntó si debería conseguir un elfo doméstico para desempolvar la casa y que cuidara de Harry. No es como si lo necesitara, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados... ok mal intento de un chiste.

Pero él siempre ha podido cocinar sus propias comidas y limpiar los desastres constantes, pero, como heredero de la muerte y con una fortuna mayor a la que nadie podía imaginarse, no estaría mal dejar que uno o dos... o tal vez más elfos domésticos lo cuidaran a él y a las casas que le pertenecían. Por un segundo Dobby vino a sus recuerdos, se aseguraría que esta vez él también pueda ser un elfo libre...

—Conoces la mejor forma en la que pueda ser capaz de escribir? —preguntó a su fiel reptil que, lo seguía de cerca deslizándose por el suelo.  
—Puedes crear líneas invisibles que se revelen a tu tacto, o hechizar una pluma para que escriba por sí sola mientras le dictas. Puedes encantar tinta para poder "ver" lo que estás escribiendo o puedes hechizar una pluma para que escriba lo que estás pensando —respondió su compañera—. Pero no soy capaz de saber cual de ellas es la mejor opción.

Harry escucho y analizo cada sugerencia en su cabeza deduciendo por sí mismo cuál podría ser la mejor opción, pero otra idea cruzó por su cabeza antes de decidirse.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —dijo al darse cuenta que solo le había llamado de tú.  
—No tengo ninguno. —Fue la respuesta que dio la serpiente.  
—¿Quieres un nombre?.  
—Si usted desea darme un nombre a mí, sería un honor aceptarlo. —La serpiente detuvo su andar por el suelo.  
—Eso deseo —dijo Harry analizando sus recuerdos para encontrar algún nombre digno para su fiel acompañante—. Accom —dijo Harry—. Ese será tu nuevo nombre.  
—Agradezco el nombre —dijo la serpiente en aceptación.  
—Vamos —dijo Harry levantándose de su silla y tomando su viejo bastón de nuevo—. Tenemos que salir antes de que se haga tarde.

En cuanto salió de su nuevo hogar decidió utilizar el hechizo que Accom le dijo para poner relieves sobre la superficie. Había dos hechizos en realidad, uno que solo colocaba líneas paralelas y uno un poco más complejo que formaba palabras y no solo líneas. Pero ambas eran casi iguales al final, y solo se revelan cuando Harry coloca su mano sobre ellas. 

Puso una palabra en la barandilla de casa, así podría localizar su casa sin necesidad de la ayuda de nadie. Aunque si se perdía aún necesitaría ayuda, pero esperaba no hacerlo.

Iba a usar este día para pasearse por todo el callejón para aprenderlo al menos en su mayoría. Le preguntaba a las personas para marcar cada uno de los puestos locales, con nombres o lo que se supone hay en ellos. Trato de disimular el hecho de que estaba lanzando hechizos por el callejón Diagon.

Después de marcar cada tienda a su paso decidió ir a comprar un par de cosas. Empezando por un baúl decente, se aseguro de que tuviera el hechizo de peso pluma sobre el y unas cuantas ampliaciones de espacio. También pidió un hechizo especial sobre él, logrando que el baúl, por si solo, se moviera detrás de Harry. 

Escuchó perfectamente la sorpresa del encargado al pedirle tan peculiar encantamiento, pero no dijo nada después de que Harry le asegurara que podría pagar por cualquier cargo extra sin ningún problema. Aunque seguro que estaba algo escéptico por su vestimenta.

Después fue a comprar un par de libros de séptimo año, no que fueran de lo más interesantes ponerse a estudiar su séptimo año perdido, pero, quería mejorar su lectura al tacto en cuanto le fuera posible y le serviría estudiar un poco. 

También consiguió un conjunto de túnicas para él, así que por fin lucía como un mago después de cambiarse. No dudó ni un segundo en deshacerse para siempre de la vestimenta desgastada de su primo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Al final del día pasó por una tienda especializada en artículos de limpieza, allí le consiguieron una pequeña elfina. Ella tenía poca experiencia sirviendo y no tenía ninguna clase de juicio contra los nacidos de muggles, Nina era su nueva elfina.

—Extra. Niño pequeño aleatorio—.

Ese día había sido tranquilo, mi madre estaba vendiendo hierbas en su puesto y nada especial estaba ocurriendo. A excepción de un niño con una apariencia extraña fuera del local. Se encontraba golpeando con una vara el suelo y tenía una mano pegada a la pared. Su comportamiento era tan extraño que no pudo evitar salir a preguntar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?. —El niño se sobresaltó, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí.  
—Nada, solo caminando —respondió en voz baja.   
—¿Pero por qué tienes un bastón? —volví a preguntar.  
—Eso es… porque no puedo ver.   
—¿No puedes ver? —pregunté—. ¿Y si te quitas el cabello de la cara?. —Él se rió.  
—No funciona, ya lo probé.  
—¿De verdad?. —Fruncí el ceño. —Esta bien. —El niño entonces   
—¿Me puedes decir que venden en este edificio?  
—¡Mi madre vende cosas de pociones! —explique de inmediato.  
—Entiendo, gracias, no es lo que estoy buscando ahora así que seguiré mi camino.   
—Esta bien niño, adiós —me despedí y volví al interior de la tienda.

Cuando volteé a verlo por última vez movió sus manos sobre la pared como si escribiera algo y después se fue. Me acerque a ver si había escrito algo, pero no había nada en la pared. Me encogí de hombros y entré a la tienda con mi madre.


	9. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La elfina y aprendiendo a escribir.

La elfina estaba contenta de tener a Harry como su amo, aunque seguro que diría lo mismo con cualquier otro amo, así son los elfos domésticos. Pero tener a Nina feliz sería una prioridad para Harry, ellos después de todo eran seres vivos que merecen ese respeto. Esperaba que se adaptara a las peticiones de Harry con rapidez, se aseguraría de ganar su confianza.

Regresar a casa fue sencillo, al tener las marcas pudo encontrar la casa sin problemas. Ya que solo se activaban cuando Harry colocaba su mano eran una ayuda temporal al problema de tener que memorizar el callejón de principio a fin. 

—Esta es mi casa principal, tu trabajo principal será aquí, pero puede que después te lleve a alguna de las otras casas. —Le explicó en cuanto entraron.  
—¡Entendido amo!. —La elfina era animada, se alegró de no terminar con un gruñón a su cuidado.

De inmediato decidió mostrarle a Nina el lugar, necesitaría su ayuda para arreglar las protecciones de la casa ya que el lugar impedía la aparición de cualquier cosa mágica dentro sin autorización. Y es verdad que tenía que explicarle un poco de la presencia de su ‘curiosa’ mascota invisible que los estaba siguiendo en sigilo.

Le dio una pequeña explicación de los planos de la casa —que él mismo acababa de memorizar—. En el primer piso o planta baja estaban el comedor, cocina, un baño y un armario que tenía una trampilla en el suelo que llevaba al sótano. 

En el segundo piso, el primer cuarto se encontraba a la derecha y no era más que un pequeño estudio, tenía un gran escritorio en el centro de la habitación dos sofás individuales y un par de estanterías. 

El siguiente cuarto era la recamara, que Harry había proclamado como suya, tenía un armario,una cama y  un par de cajoneras. Estaba conectado con el baño que se encontraba justo a un lado siento ideal para Harry, sólo tenía que moverse en la segunda planta y considerando que estaba medio moribundo era lo más aceptable. 

Harry aprovechó ese momento para dejar el baúl que también les estaba siguiendo, le informó a la elfina que esta era la habitación de Harry y por lo tanto la única que debía asegurarse de siempre mantener limpia. Aunque claro que lo mismo se aplicaría a posibles futuros invitados.

Al final del pasillo se encontraban las escaleras al tercer piso donde se encontraban 4 recamaras individuales equipadas con un armario y una cajonera dentro; en el pasillo se encontraba justo en el centro de las 4 habitaciones un armario y enfrente el baño y justo al final del pasillo se encontraban las escaleras al cuarto y último piso. 

En el último piso se encontraba la sala de apariciones, era justo aquí donde Harry debía modificar las protecciones para permitirse aparecer tanto él como a la elfina dentro de la casa. 

—¿Podría ser más incómodo? —pensó Harry con sarcasmo. 

Ahora Harry podía aparecer directamente en la casa sin ningún inconveniente, excepto que a Harry no le gustaba usar la aparición para moverse de un lugar a otro. Pero seguro que tarde o temprano terminaría apareciéndose en casa, qué mejor que estar preparado.

Aunque era de lo más curioso que las protecciones no le permita aparecerse para irse más que por esta habitación. 

—Por cierto… —llamó a la elfina cuando estaba terminando los últimos ajustes con las protecciones—. Tengo una serpiente invisible rondando por la casa. —Escuchó a la elfina inhalar por la sorpresa. —No te preocupes. Será necesario que la alimentes cuando yo lo ordene pero el resto del tiempo no hará nada. —Trato de sonreírle para calmarla.   
—Entiendo amo. —Escuchó su voz repleta de valentía. —Nina cuidara de la serpiente del amo con mucho cuidado. —Su voz sonaba temerosa, con fuerza pero temerosa.    
—Eso es genial Nina —felicitó—. Y puedes llamarme Harry.  
—Entendido amo Harry.

Decidió ignorar el hecho de que él se refería a que dejara de llamarlo amo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría y no iba a obligarla a solo llamarlo Harry si le hacía sentir incómoda.

—Otra cosa… —Acababa de recordar que llevaba todo el día sin probar alimento. —¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para comprar los víveres?.  
—¡Oh, amo Harry! Si arregla que saque dinero de su bóveda puedo encargarme yo misma de sacar el dinero necesario para todo lo que deba comprar. No es necesario que se moleste en darme el dinero, cada semana pueden necesitar cosas diferentes ¡Nina nunca mal gastaría el dinero del amo Harry! ¡Nina siempre sacaría lo necesario en cada ocasión! — la elfina parecía alterada.   
—¡Confío mucho en Nina! —respondió—. Pero soy nuevo en esto de tener un elfo doméstico ¿Nina me enseñaras? —le sonrió.   
—¡Nina estará muy feliz de enseñarle al amo! —gritó de alegría—. Nina promete que le será cien por ciento fiel a las órdenes del amo.   
—Me alegra escuchar eso —le sonrió con ternura. 

Tener a la elfina feliz era su pequeña meta personal, incluso estaba pensando si debería pagar por sus servicios de alguna forma, pero estaba convencido de que ella misma no querría recibir un pago. Iba a estar pensando en cómo convencerla de aceptar ropa sin que pensará que estaba siendo desechada.

Listas las protecciones pensó en las tareas más esenciales. Primero, quería que Nina fuera a desempolvar la casa. Podría estar ciego pero era perfectamente capaz de oler el polvo del ambiente. Le informó que las habitaciones que no eran usadas podía dejarlas tal y como estaban, de nada servía mantener limpio un cuarto que nadie usaría. 

La segunda cosa que se le ocurrió fue darle un poco de dinero para que administra la casa, le dijo que mañana a primera hora le entregaría una carta que le otorgará el poder de sacar dinero de su bóveda, primero que todo el propio debía aprender a escribir.

La tercera cosa que le pidió fue que las comidas para Harry fueran en porciones pequeñas, podría sonar mal que al tener un peso tan bajo quisiera comer poco, pero era justamente por esto. Grandes cantidades de comida solo harían que se enfermara y al igual que un cambio radical en la clase de comida que come, en otras palabras, no puede empezar a comer comidas grasosas. Por ahora  comería platillos pequeños y gradualmente iría aumentando la cantidad de comida, de otra forma podría caerle mal.

En cuanto terminó de explicarle esto a Nina se dirigió a su cuarto a desempaco su baúl. Las túnicas nuevas fueron colocadas en el armario y dejó los libros en su baúl por ahora. Dudaba que quisiera usar el estudio para leer de todas formas.

Pero lo que sí llevó al estudio fueron las tintas, plumas y papeles que había comprado. Se sentó en el escritorio para probar todas las formas de escribir que le había recomendado Accom, para comprobar por sí mismo cuál era la mejor y más natural de usar. 

Lo más fácil era encantar una pluma y hacer que escribiera sola por él, pero la verdad no le gustaba la idea de olvidar cómo escribir por su cuenta. Tendría que enseñarse a escribir a mano y ciertamente eso no era algo sencillo.

—Amo Harry. —La voz de Nina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, llevaba un buen rato practicando escribir algo por su cuenta y finalmente había decidido cuál era la manera más efectiva de hacerlo —. La cena esta lista.  
—Ahora bajo —respondió Harry dejando de lado las plumas y el papel.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente pensando en su conclusión sobre la forma en que iba a escribir. Con una pluma encantada de hecho el trabajo era sencillo, pero si quería comprobar que lo que estuviera escrito en el papel fuera correcto tenía que usar un encantamiento de lectura. 

La forma en que escribe para parecer natural era de nuevo una sensación, como escribir en tu piel pero un poco más exacta. De forma que tiene que concentrarse en escribir cada palabra de forma correcta. También encantó la tinta para que primero, se secara de inmediato y segundo reaccionara de igual manera que lo haría bajo el hechizo de lectura formando un relieve para sus dedos. Esto también le ayudaría a descubrir cualquier mancha o error de inmediato.

Al llegar al comedor el olor de la comida lo rodeó, de alguna manera se alegraba de saber que ahora recibiría una buena nutrición. Lo había pensado todo el día, pero mañana iría a ver a un medimago o sanador a que lo examinara, no tenía mucha esperanza en recuperar la vista pero lo que sí quería es tener una buena salud. ¿Qué mejor que un profesional cuidándolo? 

En cualquier caso y como sospechaba, apenas pudo probar bocado de la comida que Nina le sirvió, era deliciosa, pero incluso su boca protestaba por los sabores más débiles de los condimentos. Nina se disculpó aún después de que Harry le dijera que no era su culpa, de todas formas, así fue como cualquier condimento fuerte quedó excluido del menú de Harry.

Recobrando su curiosidad le preguntó a Accom sobre cuando sería adecuado que le diera de comer. Él le dijo que su estómago de hecho aún no estaba vació.

—No ha pasado más de una semana desde que comi mi última presa, debería esperar otras 3 para que vuelva a tener hambre. —Al parecer no necesitaría ser alimentado más de una vez al mes. 

Después de eso simplemente se fue a dormir, sin notar que su cuerpo se había sentido mucho más pesado al final del día. Parece que la muerte dejó de ayudarle a soportar el dolor.


	10. Las cartas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry envía unas cartas y va a San Mugo

—.—Extra. Nina—.—

Ella tenía un dueño que no era su amo, la cuidaban y la entrenaban para ser lo que un elfo doméstico debe ser Nina estaba esperando a que su amo llegará, siempre se había preguntado cómo es que sería tener un amo a quien servir. Los elfos mayores dicen que servir a una familia por toda su vida es un honor, por eso ella esperaba con muchos ánimos a conocer a su amo.

Y entonces un día alguien la llevó de su dueño, le dijeron que le habían conseguido un amo. Era un niño pequeño.

Tenía una cara tan triste, su ropa estaba sucia y tenía su cabello tan revuelto que le cubría los ojos. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se cubría los ojos, ¿Y si eran ojos extraños? ¿Qué pasa si su amo era un mago malvado?. Nina se armó de valor, este era su nuevo amo y en definitiva le iba a ser fiel a su nuevo amo. Aunque fuera un mago oscuro.

—Nina, este es tu nuevo amo, presentate.   
—Soy Nina, gracias al amo por tomar a Nina bajo su cuidado. —Se aseguró de presentarse como le habían dicho que debía presentarse a su nuevo amo.  
—Hola Nina, yo soy Harry Potter. —¡La voz de su amo sonó tan suave!

Su amo le sonrió y la sacó de la tienda. ¡Ella estaba muy sorprendida! Su pequeño amo era muy amable y ella estaba muy feliz. Notó que su amo era seguido por un baúl y por alguna razón usaba un bastón de forma peculiar, lo movía delante de él en lugar de apoyarse en él.

Su pequeño amo la llevó a su casa, al parecer era un lugar dentro del propio callejón Diagon. Le explico que estaba enfermo y que no podía ver, que sus alimentos deben ser pequeños, que vivía solo en esta casa y que tenía una mascota invisible. La idea de ser comida le aterrorizaba, pero confiaba en su amo, su amo le dijo que ella estaría a salvo.

Entonces su amo fue a dormir, su amo era un pequeño hombre muy amable y Nina estaba muy feliz de que su pequeño amo le sonriera tanto. Nina en definitiva sería muy feliz de servir a su amo el resto de su vida. 

Aún no había visto sus ojos, ¡pero estaba convencida de que debían ser unos ojos muy amables!.

—.—Fin del extra—.—

Cuando se despertó notó de inmediato el cambio en el dolor que sentía, le recordó al primer momento en que despertó y no sabía que estaba pasando. No se preocupo mucho por eso, aún podía moverse e iba a salir más tarde a San Mungo.

Llamó a Nina para hacerla a poner etiquetas con un relieve del nombre de los frascos de los alimentos y las bebidas. Lo que menos quería era terminar tomando vinagre cuando fuera en busca de agua —no es como si esto pudiera pasar, su buen olfato le advertirá—, y quería evitar abrir cada lata o frasco para saber lo que contenía.

De nuevo lo que comió fue lo mínimo, su entusiasmo no estaba muy alto y se sentía cansado a pesar de haber dormido bien durante toda la noche. Se sentía algo frustrado al verse atrapado en un cuerpo tan débil. 

Una vez decidió que tenía suficiente desayuno se dirigió a su cuarto a arreglarse, tomó ropa de su armario y fue al baño. Tomó un largo tiempo sumergido en la bañera, no había nadie quien le obligara a apresurarse y se iba a tomar un merecido descanso.

Mientras estaba desnudo no pudo evitar posar su mano por las cicatrices de su cuerpo: cortadas, quemaduras, raspones o restos de moretones. Con solo el tacto de sus dedos trazaba una línea descubriendo por primera vez sus cicatrices, eran en definitiva algo que no debería tener.

Si eres cuidadoso al examinarlo y ponías tu atención, podías sentir los huesos que nunca habían sanado correctamente pudiendo sentir las deformaciones que dejaban los huesos que una vez fueron rotos. Su cuerpo estaba roto, por dentro y por fuera.

Su cabello se sentía tan dañado y en su rostro la cicatriz que más resaltaba no era ni de cerca la que fue dejada hace años después de la muerte de sus padres. Los productos que Nina había conseguido para él, le cuidaran el cabello y poco a poco recobrará fuerza y vitalidad, pero tenía que ir con un sanador si quería curar el resto de marcas en su cuerpo.

Cuando salió del baño no peino su cabello, no sabría si era por costumbre o porque quería esconder las cicatrices de su cara.

Iría a San Mungo hoy, pero antes debía escribir una respuesta a su carta de aceptación que aún no estaba seguro de que responder.  

Al final decidió escribir una carta de aceptación mientras trataba de no darle ninguna importancia al hecho de ser ciego. Si todo iba bien con el hechizo para ubicarse y su memoria del lugar, podría moverse libremente por Hogwarts. O eso esperaba, en realidad eso esperaba.

"Sub directora Minerva Mcgonagall.  
Me alegría aceptar su invitación a Hogwarts.  
Pero tengo un problema con mis ojos desde hace tiempo que necesita un cuidado extra de mi parte y estoy preocupado de que sea inadecuado para mi asistir a Hogwarts así.  
Harry Potter”.

No estaba mintiendo, estaba totalmente capacitado para asistir a Hogwarts, podía caminar por los pasillos, podía subir escaleras e incluso podía leer. Harry estaba sobrecalificado para asistir a Hogwarts con su conocimiento de hasta sexto año. Bueno, si sus ojos eran un inconveniente no iba a empezar a preocuparse ahora, después de todo no era su culpa.

Empezó a escribir otra carta, esta vez dirigida a un abogado mágico. Lo que menos quería Harry era tener que regresar con sus tíos muggles, y si un abogado lo podía convertir en legalmente un adulto estaría bien.

Pero no quería que la  historia del niño que vivió estaba buscando un abogado fuera la siguiente gran noticia. Así que opto por enviar una carta anónima y ver si eso llamaba la atención de algún abogado.

"No revelare mi identidad hasta tener un pacto de confidencialidad. Mi caso es delicado, soy un menor que busca no depender de sus tutores. He sido maltratado por años por mis parientes muggles y quiero librarme de depender de ellos. 

Créame cuando le digo que tengo todas las pruebas para ganar el caso. Responda usando el sobre que he mandado adjunto, se enviará directamente a mi casilla de correo."

Bueno, no cualquier abogado aceptaría una carta anónima como esta, pero si su primer intento fallaba entonces el dinero compraría el silencio de su abogado. Copió la carta original 4 veces para enviarla a 5 abogados diferentes.

—Nina —llamó a la elfina que pocos segundos después ella llegó.  
—¿Sí, amo Harry?.  
—Quiero que salgas y reserves una casilla de correos a mi nombre, trata de que la menor cantidad de gente se entere de eso, tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que creas necesario. —Le entregó una nota con su firma mágica y las 6 cartas que había escrito. —Además quiero que envíes estas cartas.  
—Sí, enseguida amo Harry, Nina hará lo necesario para cumplir la orden del amo Harry —respondió muy seriamente.  
—Entonces, ¿Cómo vas con las etiquetas en los envases?. —Cambió el tema.  
—Nina casi termina. —Su tono de voz parecía un poco disgustada, seguramente quería tener todo listo cuando Harry le preguntará. —Nina terminara todo en cuanto termine con este nuevo encargo, amo Harry.  
—Está bien —dijo Harry tomando su bastón—. Saldré a San Mugo y regresaré hasta más tarde, seguro que para entonces ya terminas todo ¿Verdad?.  
—Nina tendrá todo listo cuando el amo Harry llegue, Nina lo jura - respondió orgullosa.  
—Genial —contestó Harry.

Estaba tentado a palmear a su elfina que se esforzaba tanto, pero no estaba seguro de que la elfina fuera a aprobar esto. Podría pedir permiso después.

Una vez se despidió de la elfina salió de la casa acompañado de Accom rumbo a San Mungo, si entendía bien las fechas mañana sería su cumpleaños número 11 y ya sea que Hagrid lo localizara o no, iba a dejar de depender de cualquier adulto y empezaría a cuidarse solo en todo lo posible.

Por ahora sólo se preocupa por cuidar cuanta cicatriz estuviera en su cuerpo y elevar su mortal bajo peso. Caminó hasta el caldero Chorreante y desde allí viajó por red Flu a San Mungo dejando sobre la chimenea una moneda.

Una de las cosas que podía despreciar de su casa es que no tuviera una chimenea propia, pero teniendo una forma de viajar tan cerca tampoco iba a quejarse, por ahora. Al sentir el suelo sobre sus pies otra vez y comprobar que su mascota hubiera sido llevado junto con él, salió de la chimenea y sacudió el polvo que quedaba sobre si.

Camino fuera de la chimenea sin saber a donde moverse, no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que alguien pasara o se acercara a él.

—Disculpe —dijo Harry en voz alta cuando escucho a alguien delante de él, cuando escuchó como la persona detenía su paso pregunto—. ¿Dónde debo ir para pedir una consulta médica?.  
—Saliendo a la izquierda en la tercera puerta se encuentra una sala de espera para consultas sin citas —respondió el hombre apresurado—. Allí puedes llenar un formulario en la entrada y esperar su turno.

Harry supuso que se trataba de algún enfermero o doctor con su respuesta tan detallada, aunque en realidad no importaba si era un paciente o un doctor.

—Gracias —respondió Harry para empezar a caminar en la dirección señalada.

Si bien gracias al hechizo podía saber por donde caminar señalando claramente las puertas abiertas, si cualquier sala se encontraba cerrada fácilmente perdería el camino. Así que terminó caminando pegado a la pared tocándola con su mano para localizar si pasaba por alguna puerta cerrada.

Llego sin problema a la que supuso era la sala de espera de la que le había hablado aquel hombre, aunque era difícil saberlo, encontró junto a la puerta varios papeles sueltos  ofrecidos y tomó uno entre sus manos.

Se sentó en la primer silla desocupada que encontró y se dispuso a leer el papel, era el formulario que le habían mencionado. Escucho como una persona llamaba en voz alta a otra persona, supuso que era por turnos, después alguien se acercó a él.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a rellenar el formulario?. —En definitiva era la voz monótona de una mujer.  
—No es necesario, gracias —contestó para después conjurar una pluma.   
—Esté bien —dijo la mujer y la escuchó alejarse—. Puedes llamarme en voz alta si necesitas mi ayuda.

Harry ignoró su comentario y se preparó para escribir. El formulario era simple: Nombre, edad, problema. Aunque las respuestas las tuvo que meditar Harry por unos momentos.

Utilizó su nombre "H. James Potter" para no llamar tanto la atención. Después de todo el apellido Potter no era exclusivo de magos. Su edad correcta es 10 años, mañana 11, pero el estuvo a unos segundos de escribir 17. Y en cuanto a su problema...

¿Qué se supone que debería escribir? ¿el problema más urgente o el más simple de tratar?.En definitiva tenía cosas que escribir.


	11. Sanador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recibe tratamiento.

—.—

Pensó que era una tontería preocuparse por el orden en el que debería escribir las cosas, de hecho no era como si fuera enviado a casa sin que le hubieran hecho una examinación completa. Y en cualquier caso el sanador seguramente estaba más capacitado para decidir el orden en que debía ser examinado. 

Escribió sobre sus cicatrices y posibles daños internos en todo de su cuerpo, su peso bajo, desnutrición y falta de apetito. Sonaba como si la falta de apetito le causara desnutrición y un bajo peso, solo una manera de maquillar la realidad. Al final escribió sobre su ceguera, ya que, tenía la esperanza de que no lo revisaran hasta el final.

Llámalo niño si quieres, pero quería que cualquier esperanza sobre recuperar la vista durará hasta el final. Tal vez era pesimista, pero sospechaba que nunca podrá volver a ver, pero no iba a decir que no guardaba una pizca de fe. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que la muerte cambió el mundo solo para dejarle ciego, si eso no es una gran mala premonición, no sabe lo que es. 

Una vez que terminó de rellenar el formulario las letras desaparecieron, lanzando de nuevo el hechizo de relieve se dio cuenta que aparecieron en su lugar unas palabras que decían: Le llamaremos en cuanto nos sea posible. Dejó el papel a un lado y no hizo más que esperar a ser llamado por la chica.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos mientras esperaba. Aprovechó ese tiempo para concentrarse en su alrededor. Su sentido del olfato y el oído habían mejorado más de lo que esperaba. Podía escuchar fragmentos de charlas a lo lejos y oler el perfume de las mujeres que caminaban de vez en cuando cerca de él. Sí, Harry llevaba un día ciego pero hasta ahora se había puesto a examinar sus súper sentidos, no lo podias culpar, acabar de renacer era una buena excusa. 

Después unos minutos más finalmente su nombre fue llamado en voz alta por la enfermera. 

—James Potter —llamó.  
—Ese soy yo —contestó Harry poniéndose lentamente de pie y caminando a ella.  
—El médico del cuarto 8 te atenderá el día de hoy —dijo la mujer una vez se acercó a ella, un segundo después agregó con dudas—. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta la sala?.  
—Si no es mucha molestia —respondió tratando de no sonar mal—. Yo no quisiera terminar perdiendo el camino. 

Quería hacer una señal para que la mujer frente a él para ver si se daba cuenta que estaba ciego y que era imposible para él siquiera figurarse donde estaba la sala 8 de la que hablaba con solo la información que le había dado, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Escuchó a la mujer soltar un ‘hum’ a lo bajo, después lo que parecían papeles moviéndose delante de él seguido del chirrido de una puerta al abrirse.

—Por aquí por favor. —Después del breve comentario la escuchó empezar a caminar. 

Contó los pasos, más por costumbre que otra cosa pues en definitiva no podía ubicarse muy bien por el lugar. No  saber qué cosas eran puertas cerradas o muebles no ayudaba nada a sus sentidos, pero bueno. Era mejor conservar algunas costumbres que lo ayudan a salir de los lugares. 

La enfermera lo llevó hasta su destino antes de girarse y marcharse. Un sanador llamado Dominik Rackha fue quien lo atendió, por su voz se pudo imaginar a un hombre de 40 años o mayor, pero era imposible saberlo sin preguntar.

—¿Y tus tutores, muchacho? —preguntó seguramente al verlo entrar solo.  
—Pues escape de casa —contestó Harry tratando de sonar tan indiferente como podía—. Ellos son unos asquerosos muggles que odian la magia —dijo, obviamente enfadado. Retiró el cabello de su rostro por un segundo antes de agregar—. Con solo verme puede entenderlo.

Rackha no respondió nada y en su lugar Harry pudo escuchar claramente como se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a él. 

—Ya veo —susurró frente a él—. Empezaré a examinarte si no te molesta.

Harry solo asintió y de inmediato pudo sentir que lanzaba un hechizo. El sanador empezó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro , al parecer los resultados no le complacía ya que fue capaz de escuchar como gruñía y lanzaba un nuevo hechizo. En realidad fue extraño solo escuchar como le lanzaban hechizos, revisaba algún que otro papel y volvía a lanzar otro hechizo.

En algún punto le pidió que se quitara las túnicas para examinar sus cicatrices, tuvo que desvestirse dejando su pasado al descubierto, de hecho es una experiencia extraña. Pudo sentir como Rackha se llenaba de indignación y por un instante el mundo pareció permanecer en silencio, pero solo fue su imaginación. 

Como supuso sus cicatrices fueron los más simples de sus males, y hablamos del panorama completo y no solo su rostro. Rackha recetó una pomada que le ayudaría a desaparecerlas, debía aplicarla dos veces al día y esperar a que el progreso sea bueno. 

Las cicatrices más viejas tardarían más tiempo en desaparecer e incluso era posible que algunas no lo hiciera mientras usará la pomada recetada. Al parecer existían formas más agresivas de deshacerse de ellas, pero ahora sería imposible hacerlo sin dejar un efecto secundario. Lo mejor que podían hacer era disminuirlas al mínimo. 

Su peso era algo grave en realidad, no es como si fuera algo que no se esperaba. Rackha le recetó varias pociones que debía tomar a diferentes horas del día y le recomendó una dieta llena en proteínas y vitaminas. Nina se encargaría de eso.

—No sé cómo no moriste por malnutrición —comentó Rackha después de explicarle la severidad de su caso.

Además de las pociones nutricionales agregó una que le ayudaría al regeneramiento de músculos atrofiados. Tomaría algunos meses para sentirse como nuevo. En cuanto a sus ojos…

—El daño en tu vista es irreparable. 

El daño de su vista fue demasiado severo, en realidad si hubiera sido atendido de inmediato por mucho solo el 70% de su visión habría regresado. Pero ahora el daño ya se había establecido y el daño inicial se había sanado de forma incorrecta por completo. Si hacían cualquier cosa para tratar de recuperar su visión no tendría más que él 15 o 20% de su vista recuperada en el mejor de los casos. 

Pero lo más probable es que permanezca ciego el resto de su vida. No poder volver a ver, saber eso tocó algo dentro suyo. Pero no era el momento de caer rendido o algo similar, tenía toda una vida por vivir después de todo.

—Preferiría que permanezcas en el hospital por un tiempo… —Rackha empezó ha hablar pero Harry decidió interrumpirlo.  
—Preferiría no hacerlo, y mi caso o es tan grave, puedo caminar sin dificultades.  
—Sospeche que ibas a decir eso —dijo el mayor con una suave amargura en su voz. El mayor soltó un suspiró y continuó—. Quiero que regreses cada semana para confirmar un progreso favorable —pidió Dominick.  
—Esta bien, pero yo... —pensó un poco sus palabras antes—. Recibí mi carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, creo que si me permiten asistir iré en cuanto empiece el año.   
—Cuando recibas una confirmación avisame, contactaré al director para pedir permiso para que puedas salir. —Por la firmeza en su voz eso parecía no ser algo negociable. —No voy a dejar que una escuela sea responsable de tu caso.  
—Gracias, te avisare en cuanto sea aceptado.   
—Una última cosa Harry, ¿Tienes un lugar seguro donde quedar? —preguntó—. Con tu edad no es bueno que estés solo.  
—¿No… reconoció mi apellido? —murmuró para sí y se apresuró a decir—. Tengo acceso a mis bóvedas familiares y estoy buscando la emancipación legal. No necesito más ayuda.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de poder marcharse Rakha habló de nuevo.

—Si necesitas que de mi opinión a alguien en cualquier momento no dudes en llamarme —dijo Dominick.  
—Gracias por su ayuda Señor Rakha. —Harry se inclinó levemente antes de salir. Claro que después tuvo que pedir indicaciones para llegar al Flu, no tiene memoria perfecta.

—.—Extra Dominik Rakha—.—

El día empezó como cualquier otro, no había pasado nada importante, hoy estaba exclusivamente atendiendo casos no urgentes como gripe o lesiones menores. No había muchos sanadores hoy y aunque no había muchos pacientes aún tenía un largo día.

Miré por encima el formulario del siguiente paciente para comprobar su nombre y lo que esperaba de él. Me quedé asombrado por la cosas que estaban escritas. Un niño con desnutrición, cicatrices o golpes y una ceguera. A primera vista se trataba de maltrato.

Unos segundos después el niño entró, una enfermera lo acompañó hasta la puerta y después se retiró. No pudo evitar preguntar por sus tutores, pero no esperaba una respuesta favorable.

—Me escapé de casa —respondió y con despreció en su voz dijo que eran muggles que odian la magia e insinuó que ellos fueron los que lo dejaron así. Aún se estaba guardando información para sí, pero no preguntó por detalles.

Empezó a examinarlo en cuanto obtuvo su permiso lanzando el cualquier hechizo de diagnóstico que se le pasara en la mente para cualquier tipo de daño reciente.Tuvo ganas de gritar cuando vio los primeros resultados, no eran buenos, lanzó hechizos más avanzados que reflejaban daños más antiguos.

Los papeles de diagnóstico no dejaban de salir y seguía revisandolos, de hecho si su paciente no estuviera perfectamente de pie hubiera pensado que tenía a un moribundo en frente. 

—Tengo que molestarte, quiero ver el daño de tu piel así que te pediré que te quites tus túnicas.

El niño obedeció sin protestar y después de que su ropa fuera extraída se dio cuenta del daño real  que había sufrido. Una cosa era verlo en papel, pero era diferente a ver un cuerpo tan joven y destruido.

Pudo ver de cerca las cicatrices de su cara cuando recogió su cabello, El niño abrió los ojos para verlo,  se sobresaltó un poco, si no supiera que el niño era ciego estaba seguro de que lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos eran de un fuerte color verde. 

Después de determinar que tenía toda la información dejó que se volviera a vestir y él se puso a organizar una lista de tratamiento. Tuvo problemas para decidir qué cosas recetar, debían ser fuertes pero no interferir con las demás o podría causar una reacción negativa. Tampoco podía recetar lo más fuerte ya que era un niño a quien tiene enfrente, no podía recetar algo creado para el sistema de un adulto.

Obviamente necesitaba comer algo suave y nutritivo ya que era obvio que su falta de apetito se debía a su reincorporación a los alimentos, no era experto en ello pero recomendó una serie de alimentos que no debían causarle problema. En realidad no sabía cómo había sobrevivido a todo esto.

Lo peor fue tener que decirle que seguramente no recobrará la vista, aunque era un joven fuerte fue capaz de verlo decaer un poco con esa noticia. Cuando le explico que el daño inmediato hubiera sido casi reversible pudo verlo exudando furia, obviamente despreciando a sus parientes muggles.

Tuvo una última charla con el niño para que regresara a verlo en citas posteriores, al parecer tenía planes de asistir a Hogwarts, tal vez solo por eso se convenció de escapar. Al parecer tenía una forma de conseguir dinero, no es que no tuviera sospechas considerando sus túnicas a pesar de decir que sus parientes odian la magia.

—¿El apellido no te suena? —murmuró al recordar su última conversación—. H. James Potter ¿Harry James Potter?.

Se sorprendió por la primer idea que cruzó su mente, ¿aquel niño era el salvador del mundo mágico?. No, definitivamente es su cabeza uniendo hilos que no existen.


	12. Vivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como Harry se siente mas vivo.

—.—

En cuanto comprobó la hora decidió aparecerse directamente en su casa, era más tarde de lo que había pensado. En realidad pasó gran parte del día dentro del consultorio y ya era por la tarde, casi no había notado el paso del tiempo. Comprobó que Accom estuviera con él y usó su magia para aparecerse.

Sintió el típico jalón y un leve mareo, pero de alguna forma no era tan horrible como esperaba que fuera. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la serpiente estaba molesta por la aparición o no, Accom tenía la cualidad de nunca quejarse por nada que Harry hiciera. Era raro pero conveniente, esto lo convertía en el mejor compañero de viaje. 

—Bienvenido a casa amo Harry. —La animada voz de su elfina lo recibió nada más tocar suelo.  
—Gracias Nina —respondió mientras se ponía firme en el suelo—. ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente con lo que te pedí?  
—¡No! —dijo emocionada—. Los frascos están todos etiquetados y Nina mandó las cartas que me dió. También reservó con discreción la casilla que el amo Harry quería. ¿Cómo le fue al amo Harry en su salida?.  
—Buen trabajo —felicitó a la animada elfina buscando reconocimiento, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro por la emoción que emanaba—. Mi salida a San Mungo fue muy bien, gracias. Tengo una lista con una nueva dieta que debo seguir de ahora en adelante ¿Puedes encargarte, verdad?.  
—¡Sí, sí, sí! —respondió tres veces—. Nina se encargará de que la dieta del amo.  
—Entonces te lo encargo. —Harry le dio las hoja que le había dado Rackha y agregó—. Y por favor consigue las pociones y una bolsa o algo similar donde pueda mantener en orden todo. Que sea de buena calidad y .  
—En un segundo lo tengo listo, amo Harry.

Escuchó el clásico puff de su desaparición y estaba seguro que se había marchado, se preguntó por un instante si ella era capaz de salir de la casa o solo funcionaba desde la sala de apariciones para salir. Podría preguntarle después, ahora estaba agotado.

Trató de animarse de inmediato antes de moverse rumbo a su cuarto. Tenía que bajar escaleras, y escaleras.   
...  
Desde el punto positivo, no era tan cansado bajarlas como lo que era subirlas. ¿A quien engañaba?, eso no lo animaba en absoluto.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación se tumbó sobre la cama en el momento en que la encontró. No le importó estar en una posición incómoda ni nada más, desde hace rato lo único que quería hacer era desplomarse. Su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza le dolía, ¡todo le dolía!. Pero eso era de esperar de una persona medio muerta, al menos podía jugar con su magia.

—”Accom, ¿Cuál era el nombre del segundo hechizo faciem?” —preguntó desde la cama sabiendo que él aún lo estaba siguiendo.   
—”Mid faciem, amo” —siseó la serpiente mientras reptaba por toda la habitación.   
—Mid faciem —susurró Harry.

Lanzó el hechizo un poco más avanzado y de inmediato surtió efecto. Sintió como el área alrededor de él se expandía un poco, no sintió mayor diferencia en el hechizo. Se levantaría de la cama para comprobarlo pero no quería gatear, gracias. En su lugar se limitó a tratar recordar el ancho de la habitación y calcular la nueva área de detección.

Harry terminó por quedarse dormido mientras pensaba en lo útil o inútil que era el encantamiento, de alguna forma pensaba que era mejor que no ver absolutamente nada así que seguiría usándolo. Cuando se despertó ya era por la noche y se puso a examinar la casa entera de nuevo.

Si decía la verdad no pudo evitar decepcionarse de que el hechizo no hubiera cambiado mucho, supuso que su nueva habilidad había aumentado de 1 metro a 3. Un gran avance si eras positivo, pero preferiría poder distinguir un mueble de una pared, gracias. Aunque ahora podía sentir cosas de menor tamaño, como 20 o 30 centímetros, ahora aparecían en su radar. 

Una cosa curiosa del encantamiento era que nunca le mostraba el techo o el suelo a menos que estuviera muy cerca de ellos. Y por eso aún necesitaba un bastón para moverse por los lugares que deseaba, en especial al bajar y subir las escaleras, se quejaría pero por mal que suene: ya está acostumbrado.

Por la noche Nina le sirvió una cena ligera, estaba cansado así que se limitó a comer y empezar su nueva rutina diaria. Bebió dos de las pociones que debía tomar cada noche y aplicó sobre su piel la pomada ‘con un olor refrescante’ que debía untar en todo su cuerpo. 

Y como otro clavo en su ataúd, cada poción tenía un sabor más horrible que la anterior, bueno tal vez exageraba un poco, ¡dejenlo es un niño!. Pero si eso le podría quitar la obligación de tomar más con gusto diría que sabían horrible. Sí, se comportaba como un niño por algo que le haría sentir mejor, pero era lo bueno de ser un niño, se te concede comportarte como uno.

Aún así cuando despertó al día siguiente sintiendose mucho más —sin mejor palabra— vivo, no pudo evitar reír de manera casi histérica. Fue como si medio mundo se le hubiera quitado de los hombros, peso que ni sabía que estaba cargando hasta ahora. 

Gran parte del dolor se había ido y sus músculos habían dejado de doler, al igual que sus entrañas o su cabeza. ¡Era gracioso darse cuenta de lo medio muerto que estaba ayer!, no era de extrañar que Rackha no hubiera dejado de emitir esa aura de disgusto todo el tiempo. 

Se podía mover con mucha menos dificultad, casi se sentía liviano de hecho, no podía esperar a estar completamente curado en definitiva será asombroso. Tocó su rostro para examinar sus cicatrices, pero no sintió ningún cambio significativo, aunque bueno, su piel se sentía un poco mejor. 

Otro cambio también notó de forma inmediata fue su magia, hasta ahora se había estado revoloteando como un niño malcriado. Hoy era su cumpleaños y la odiosa muerte había hablado de recibir su herencia mágica de forma activa a partir de hoy, así que le parecía curioso que su hasta ahora, magia inquieta, se calmara como un gatito dormido. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez tenía algo que ver. 

Bebió las dos pociones de la mañana y se fue al baño a tomarse de nuevo su tiempo en la bañera, claro que no podía quedarse todo el día allí y tuvo que salir para después aplicar aprovechando que seguía desnudo la pomada en su piel. 

Nina había comprado un especie de cinturón que poseía varias pequeñas bolsas donde podría guardar las pociones, lo mejor sería entonces acomodarlas por hora del día y tipo de poción. Algo que le sorprendió fue lo orgullosa que estaba la elfina de haber comprado el cinturón para él, al parecer tuvo un inconveniente tratando con los vendedores ayer, pero fue capaz de manejarlo por su cuenta. 

Harry durante el desayuno se alegró de comer un poco más, hasta ahora era exasperante saber que estaba comiendo demasiado poco. En cuanto terminó la elfina llegó con cuatro cartas para Harry, las recibió en mano.

—Gracias, supongo que son las respuestas de las cartas que envié —agradeció—. Por cierto. Deberías hacer un pequeño pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu amo  —escuchó un pequeño grito de emoción salir de ella.   
—¡Lo haré, amo Harry! —gritó emocionada para después escuchar lo que fue claramente un salto en a la cocina, eso es demasiado entusiasta, se rió por su hiperactiva elfina.

Con las cartas en mano fue a su habitación queriendo saber lo que la escuela le había respondido, en realidad aún con eso de ser el ‘elegido’ —que seguro solo era para morir— de verdad quería saber si lo aceptarían con su ‘mala vista’.

 

—.—EXTRA. Nina y sus compras—.—

El amo Harry llegó agotado a casa, estaba algo preocupada por lo agotado que parecía, pero se paró a alabar a Nina por su trabajo del día, su amo es un mago muy amable. Entonces le pidió que se encargará de su nueva dieta y le dió una lista de alimentos que podía comer. El amo Harry lleva fuera toda la mañana así que debe tener hambre, ¡ella tiene que conseguir todo rápido!.

Nina compro todo los nuevos alimentos que el amo Harry podía comer asegurándose de que sean frescos, nada más que lo mejor para el amo Harry. Aunque Nina cree que exageró un poco en las porciones, el amo no come mucho así que todo lo que compró tardará en ser consumido. No importa, los hechizos mantendrán la comida fresca de todas formas.

No hubo ningún problema en conseguir las medicinas recetadas, las envió de inmediato a la casa junto con los alimentos y se dirigió a una tienda de artefactos varios, tenía que conseguir la mochila que el amo le pidió. En cuanto entró se dirigió al encargado.

—Mi maestro necesita algo para guardar medicamentos —pidió.  
—Lo siento, no vendemos cosas a elfos, di a tu amo que si quiere algo que venga por lo que quiera. —El hombre se negó a atenderla.  
—Mi amo está descansando, necesita-.  
—Ya lo dije, no vendemos cosas a los elfos.  
—… —Estaba enojada con el vendedor—. Nina entiende, pero Nina tiene la orden de comprar esto ahora.  
—Bien, te venderé algo pero, nada debajo de 30 galeones. —El hombre le informó tratando de ahuyentarla.

De hecho no es común que un elfo traiga tanto dinero consigo para una compra en la que el maestro no sabe lo que el elfo está comprando. El motivo por el que el hombre se niega a venderle a un elfo es porque muchas veces los dueños se quejan del producto que sus elfos eligieron y deciden devolverlo a la tienda, de hecho es más que nada una molestia.

—¡Bien, 30 galeones o más! —aceptó Nina sin dudarlo, no tenía que durar, su amo le confió esta tarea y no incumpliría.  
—Ni siquiera deberías tener acceso a tanto dinero, ¿segura que tienes el permiso de tu amo?  
—Nina no traicionaría al amo por unas pocas monedas, ¿acaso te impresionan estas pocas monedas?. —El tipo chasqueó la lengua por sus palabras, era obvio que estaba insinuando que el hombre era pobre para impresionarse con tan poco dinero.  
—Si tu amo es tan rico como dices entonces no le molestara gastar extra por este cinturón con compartimientos expandibles —Nina la arrebató de las manos del hombre y la examinó para asegurarse de que sea de buena calidad.— Son 50 galeones ¿puedes pagar por ella o no?.  
—¿50 galeones? Es un precio alto, pero al amo le gustará —Sin dudarlo ni un instante conjugo la cantidad indicada de dinero y se la dió al hombre.

De hecho 50 galeones es el salario de un mes bien pagado, no es algo que una persona de bajos ingresos se pueda darse el lujo de conseguir, pero la bolsa era de muy buena calidad y el amo Harry no estableció un límite. El amo tiene mucho dinero en su bóveda, la primera vez que lo vio quedó asombrada, así que esta era la bolsa perfecta para la medicina del amo.

—Gracias. Nina se pregunta qué le haría el amo a una persona tan arrogante como este mercader. —Lo último lo dijo cómo hablara para sí, en realidad ella no sabía que le haría el amo Harry a un hombre arrogante, no mentía.

Cuando llegó a casa el amo estaba dormido medio sentado en la cama así que lo acomode correctamente en su cama. También coloqué nombres con relieve en todos los frascos de medicamentos del amo Harry, así no tendría que pedirlo en cuanto se despertará.


	13. Impresionante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Harry ve algo

—.—

“Lamentamos que su caso sea tan grave que prefiera usar un método tan discreto, pero lo precaria de su situación es un inconveniente y no podemos aceptar un caso sin conocer al cliente.   
Si decide presentarse en persona le aseguramos completa discrecion.”

Harry no se sorprendió de la negativa, era de esperar este resultado, que le negaran directamente sus servicios a un desconocido era un principio de auto-preservación. Al final conseguiría que alguien abogaba por él así que lo de menos era que se negaran ahora. En cuanto al otro sobre fue más directo.

“Lamento tu situación y estamos dispuestos a aceptar tu caso, pero tenga en cuenta que no aceptaré un caso del cual no pueda obtener una ganancia económica.

Si cumples con ese requisito eres libre de presentarte de inmediato.”

Puede parecer algo brusco en su forma de decirlo, pero la paga por servicios era una preocupación válida. Una familia pura sangre siempre puede repudiar a un heredero y dejarlo sin dinero. Sirius era una clara muestra de ello que al dejar su hogar fue repudiado, y si el cliente no tiene dinero el abogado estaría trabajando por nada. 

—Lo hará siempre que tenga un pago —pensó Harry. 

¿Tal vez era demasiado esperar que un abogado acepte un caso tan desinformado?, supuso que sí. Suspiró algo desanimado y se recargó sobre la silla, tal vez no recibiría la respuesta que esperaba pero aún así iba a esperar hasta mañana antes de decidir. Decidió no preocuparse por eso, tampoco es como si hubiera enviado una petición a cada abogado.

En cuanto a su carta de Hogwarts. 

Abrió la última carta con lentitud, no por nada en especial, pero de alguna forma esperaba que algo mágico ocurriera cuando la abriera. Fue entonces una luz azul saltó como un resorte del sobre. ¿Acababa de ver eso?. 

¿Acababa de ver algo?. La siguió con su mirada, o algo por el estilo, seguía teniendo los ojos cerrado pero tenía que girar la cabeza. Pudo ver esa luz rebotar por toda la habitación, buscó una salida y al no encontrarla, regresó adentro del sobre, sellado la carta de nuevo en su interior.

Que extraño, por decir lo menos, ¿acababa de ver una luz?. Perdon por repetirlo pero Harry acababa de ver una luz, ver, pero él es ciego. ¡Acababa de ver una luz, por Merlín, o dios, o lo que sea!.

Tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo en el sobre para saber confirmar lo que era eso. En el momento en que lanzó el hechizo notó una nueva luz, era muy transparente, si no se concentrará ni lo notaría. La respuesta llegó a su cabeza, ¡estaba viendo la magia!.

El hechizo que lanzó dió el resultado que esperaba, la carta de Hogwarts traía un rastreador consigo. Claro que las protecciones de la casa impidieron dejado que la magia escapara y el hechizo se limitó a volver a su lugar de origen y selló el sobre para que solo se abriera cuando el rastreador se lanzará. Lo más sorprendente era lo fuerte que era el hechizo, la luz tan intensa y el hecho de que no se desvaneció al chocar con las paredes era una prueba. 

Eso no era lo importante. ¡Harry estaba viendo magia, eso sí es importante!.

Era la maldita primera cosa que había visto desde que llegó a ese mundo, bueno era de esperar ya que indudablemente era ciego; y en verdad solo había visto un color lo que no parece muy sorprendente, pero ¡había visto un color!.

¿Era algo relacionado con la herencia mágica?, supuso que sí. ¿Funcionaba con toda la magia?, no sabe si eso le gustaría o no. Harry estaba emocionado y por un momento se olvidó de la carta, pensó en posibilidades que esto implicaba pero no tenía ideas. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando se puede ver la magia?, a Harry no se le ocurría nada. Necesitaba pensar en eso en el futuro, a fondo, muy a fondo.

Por ahora regresemos al sobre de Hogwarts. Para leerla no tenía más opción que salir de casa, y entonces lo empezarían a rastrear. Lo pensó, seguramente ya habrán notado que había escapado de casa y planeaban encontrarlo. Podría no abrir el sobre y podría continuar oculto, pero si no lo abría no sabría la respuesta. 

Y no puede simplemente faltar al colegio, tenía amigos que conocer y una rata por atrapar, además recibiría la capa de invisibilidad en navidad, que era la reliquia más fácil de conseguir. Aún si la carta era un rechazo no podía rendirse a la idea de ir a Hogwarts.

—Nina —llamó y esperó un momento.  
—¿Me llamaste, amo Harry? —respondió apareciendo por donde estaba la puerta de su dormitorio.  
—Voy a salir.   
—¿Ahora?.  
—No te preocupes, regresaré por la tarde.  
—Sí.

Iba a ir al Caldero Chorreante para abrir la carta, lo consideraba el mejor lugar para hacerlo ya que estaba cerca, pero era fácil sospechar que no era su casa. Se despidió de la elfina y salió de su cuarto, empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando una idea cruzó su mente, trató de sacudirla pero se quedó allí. No se contuvo y le preguntó a Accom.

—”¿Alguien puede quitarme las reliquias?”. —Sin saber porqué, su su mano tocó el collar en su cuello con protección.   
—”Nadie tiene el poder” —contestó él—. “Y un castigo será dado a quien lo intente”.  
—Es bueno saberlo. —Suspiró aliviado.

Sabía que estaba preguntando por alguna razón, juntó sus cejas con un mal presentimiento, pero lo desechó para seguir adelante. Abrió la puerta y llevando a Accom delante de él salió de la casa. 

Era un poco tarde y la cantidad de personas que estaban en el callejón Diagon eran bastantes, el tumulto de personas le dificulta caminar por la calle, las sensaciones de movimiento eran muchas y constantes. De vez en cuando le parecía ver algún color, pero trato de no prestarles atención ya que procuraba moverse con cuidado entre la gente. Aunque aún así no faltaba y él o su bastón chocaban con alguna persona de vez en cuando. 

Entró en el Caldero Chorreante y se sentó en la primera mesa desocupada que encontró. Fue un suplicio encontrar una, innecesariamente molesto, era más fácil pedirle a alguien que le señalará o lo guiará a una mesa vacía, pero él quería encontrar la mesa solo. 

Tomó asiento con un suspiró frustrado y sacó la carta guardada en sus túnicas, estaba apunto de abrirla pero se detuvo. En ese momento un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, una sensación familiar.

Una pregunta regresó a su cabeza. Lo había meditado antes y había pensado una y otra vez en una contestación posible, rogando a que la respuesta fuera positiva. Cuando Harry murió en este mundo, ¿el horrocrux de Voldemort murió con él?.

Había supuesto que la respuesta era sí, era lo que se supone que debía pasar. Él moría y el horrocrux que estaba dentro de él también lo haría. Pero si esto era así entonces, ¿Por qué podía sentir tan vívidamente la presencia de Voldemort dentro del caldero Chorreante?.

No sabía exactamente en donde estaba él, pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí, y sus recuerdos también lo confirmaban, hoy debía conocer a Quirrell por primera vez. 

Estaba frustrado al saber de su presencia, saber que estaba allí y no estar haciendo nada al respecto. Y lo más importante, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no dejar de temer a una débil sombra de lo que en verdad era Voldemort, al punto de no querer moverse ni una pulgada.   
No tenía razones para temer, no podía morir, y su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse y dominar a la sombra de Voldemort. La magia oscura no era difícil de evitar e incluso el dolor que Voldemort podría causarle no sería nada comparado a lo que ya había sentido antes.

¡¿Entonces por qué no dejaba de tener miedo?!.


	14. Él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es ese Él.

—.—

Estaba siendo irracional, no había motivo para temer a nada. Pero aún con esas su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que debía permanecer fuera de su alcance.

¿Acaso era una consecuencia de morir a sus manos?. Todo el tiempo que estuvo muerto en realidad dejó de temer a algo, ahora que ya no estaba muerto la escena en que murió se repite en su cabeza. Esa luz verde y después ser apuñalado por la oscuridad, en realidad murió en las manos de un loco, y hasta ahora es que lo recuerda.

Era un secreto, incluso para sí mismo, que es escalofriante recordar que había estado muerto por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Acarició el colgante en su cuello para calmarse un poco.

¡¿Y qué se supone que debe hacer para cambiar el futuro cuando le tiene tanto miedo al enemigo?!. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire de la forma más lenta que pudo, no podía ponerse nervioso en este momento. Esto no estaba más que iniciando.

Si el profesor Quirrell estaba aquí este día, no era por él, se repitió en la cabeza. “No iba a llamar su atención”. Abrió la carta de Hogwarts con lentitud, de nuevo pudo ver como la luz azul volvía a salir del sobre y rápidamente se desvanecía en la distancia, como una estrella fugaz.

Sacó la única hoja que traía el sobre y lanzó el hechizo para sentir las palabras sobre el papel.

“Estimado Sr. Potter.   
Hemos enviado a un miembro del colegio a su domicilio para revisarlo, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al enterarnos que usted no se encontraba en su hogar. Sus parientes estaban preocupados y nos dieron permiso para rastrear al Señor Potter.  
Así pues, colocamos un hechizo de rastreo en el este sobre para poder contactarlo. Le pedimos que no se mueva de su ubicación actual y pronto enviaremos a un profesor para hablar con usted y responder cualquier duda que tenga.  
Atentamente. La dirección de Hogwarts” 

Dobló la carta y la guardó en el sobre. Casi no parecían alarmados por su desaparición, aunque se imaginaba que en realidad lo estaban. Una prueba de ello es que no pasó ni un minuto desde que terminó de leer la carta hasta que alcanzó a oír y… ver… como la chimenea se encendía de forma consecutiva dos veces. 

También fue capaz de sentir como la presencia de Voldemort en el lugar desaparecía, al parecer había notado la presencia del director y no quería ser visto aquí.

Harry siguió acariciando el dije de su collar, estaba nervioso. De alguna forma esperaba que este día nunca hubiera llegado, o futuros días en cualquier caso. Era el día en que entraba oficialmente en el mundo mágico, y eso era bueno para un mago. Pero para él, que ya había vivido una vida, era el desvió sin vuelta atrás. El inicio de empezar a llevar su carga.

Aún podía escapar del mundo mágico en el último momento, las protecciones de su casa lo mantendrían seguro. Pero la muerte lo alcanzaría si hiciera eso, y no deseaba volver a ese lugar oscuro pronto.

—¿Harry?. —Su nombre fue dicho en voz alta por una voz bastante conocida para él. 

Interesante era que solo por reflejo se encontró a sí mismo abriendo los ojos en la búsqueda de los ojos de la persona que lo llamó, como muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado. Claro que esta acción no le ayudó en absoluto.

—¿Sí?. —Se regañó mentalmente por tratar de usar sus ojos, no debía volver a hacer eso.  
—Hola muchacho, soy Albus Dumbledore. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y aclaró—. Director del colegio Hogwarts.

—.—Dumbledore.—.—  
Desde el punto de vista de un profesor encontrarse con un muchacho tan delgado y aparentemente maltratado podía considerase algo para estar alarmado. Incluso más si sabemos que la persona frente a él es el niño más famoso de la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido. Alabado como un héroe.

La primera vista que tuvo de Harry fue su cabello largo y despeinado, un cuerpo pequeño y delgado cubierto por túnicas que parecen disimular bastante bien su figura delgada. Pero esas cosas no parecen importantes cuando el aura alrededor del niño exuda vitalidad y fuerza, una sensación difícil de omitir.

Una persona debería tener un muy buen ojo para notar las cicatrices ocultas debajo del cabello,  y ser curioso para ver las ampollas y cicatrices en las manos del niño. Esas cosas que están a la vista, de alguna forma parecieran estar ocultas, el cómo un niño hace eso es un misterio.

Para Dumbledore era especialmente alarmante ver que el niño tenía esa aura, no es algo que un niño de 11 años pueda tener. Viendo los ojos de Minerva se dio cuenta que no era débil en absoluto, ella veía a Harry. ¿Pero que era realmente lo que veía?, ¿Un niño maltratado y lleno de cicatrices o un niño algo delgado y desaliñado?.  Por su falta de reacción parecía que lo último. 

Él mismo solo se dio cuenta de estos detalles después de notar que había algo extraño con él y mirar más de cerca, en realidad misterioso. Tal vez el niño no lo notaba, pero esa aura creaba una barrera entre él y el resto del mundo.

Y tampoco pudo evitar notar que el chico iba vestido con ropa de mago, sus tíos eran unos muggles y Albus aún tenía la llave del banco del niño, así que ¿De dónde había sacado esa ropa el niño?.

—¿Harry? —llamó por él.

Pudo detrás de su desordenado cabello unos ojos verdes relucientes, Albus no pudo evitar pensar cómo estos dejaban opacos a los esmeraldas de su madre. 

—¿Sí? —respondió con una emoción que le recordaba a a melancolía. ¿Cómo es que conoce esa emoción el niño?.  
—Soy Albus Dumbledore. –se presentó y extendió su mano para saludar. Pero él niño se limitó a bajar la mirada e ignorar su saludo. Eso era algo nuevo para él, pero trató de no tomarle importancia.  
—.—

Harry bajó su mirada y ocultó su rostro, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. 

—Sub directora y maestra de transformaciones, Minerva Mcgonagall —saludó la voz áspera que fácilmente reconoció de la carta.

Ambos adultos se sentaron y Harry esperó a escuchar que es lo que tenían que decir.

—Muchacho —empezó Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué escapaste de la casa de tus tíos?.  
—Ya no quiero quedarme con ellos —contestó, y sin dudar los enmarco—. ¡Son crueles y horribles!  
—Necesitas saber que no es nada seguro moverse solo por el callejón Diagon —reprendió McGonagall—. Es irresponsable de su parte vagar sin la supervisión adecuada ante tan peligrosos lugares, si alguien se hubiera percatado de quién es usted…  
—Harry —interrumpió Dumbledore—. ¿Sabes lo que eres en el mundo mágico?.  
—Lo sé —confirmó y se señalo con el dedo—. Aunque dudo que alguien me reconozca luciendo así.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Harry?. —preguntó con voz calmada el director.  
—No creo parecer lo que todos esperan que sea el salvador del mundo mágico. —Él mismo no esperaba lucir así.  
—La verdad —dijo el director—. Todos serían capaces de reconocerte si vieran la cicatriz en tu frente.  
—¿Cuál de todas ellas? —bufó por lo bajo con sarcasmo. No esperaba ser escuchado, pero cuando el director volvió a hablar supo que lo fue.  
—Harry, no estas seguro en el mundo mágico. Los enemigos que hay escondidos son desconocidos e impredecibles. En tu hogar estarás más seguro.

Harry suspiró al saber que sus motivos no serían escuchados y que razón a la otra parte no le faltaba. Pero  Dumbledore no era la persona más confiable en este momento, y no lo será mientras su principal motivación sea sobrevivir. Levantó su rostro como para verlo, pero sin abrir sus ojos, respondió con voz firme.

—Lo lamento, Director. No planeó regresar con mis tíos. —Escuchó cómo el anciano suspiraba con resignación antes de que volviera a hablar.  
—Al menos deja que te acompañemos a conseguir tus útiles escolares,  no te preocupes, la escuela se hace responsable de tus gastos.   
—¿Eso quiere decir…?   
—He estado hablando contigo en estos minutos y no veo ningún problema en que asistas al colegio —afirmó el director.  
—Pero… —susurró—. ¿Qué hay con mi problema de la vista?. —No hizo ninguna sola pregunta sobre su ceguera pero ya estaba siendo aceptado.  
—¿Puedes leer muchacho?   
—Sí… —respondió Harry sabiendo lo que quería decir.   
—¿Y puedes escribir bien?.  
—Claro. —confirmó de nuevo Harry.  
—Entonces no veo el problema —dijo el anciano con un tono muy alegre.   
—Pero… —Iba a dar un argumento, pero la voz del director lo interrumpió.   
—No hay ‘pero’ que me haga cambiar de parecer, este año empezarás a asistir a mi escuela. 

Harry no se sentía cómodo al escuchar sus palabras y promesas, pero tampoco tenía un motivo real para pensar que mentía. Pero ese tono de voz hacía parecer que lo necesitaba en la escuela ese año, lo que hacía a Harry guardar sus sospechas.

—.—Extra “No me notes”. —.—

[Un chico interesante el que ha elegido] [Un maestro de la muerte que fue mandado por la muerte]. [Esperamos mucho de él] [Destino interesante].  
Cuando Harry pensó que “No iba a llamar su atención”, sin saberlo pusó un pequeño hechizo sobre sí mismo que hará que las personas no noten algunas cosas sobre él.   
[Es un engaño] [No puede ver] [] [Deja al niño crecer].


	15. Capítulo 15. La varita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comprando útiles escolares.

—.—

Escuchó claramente como ambos adulto se ponían de pie por un segundo después esperar a que él hiciera lo mismo. Sería interesante verlos reaccionar al hecho de que necesita un bastón, esperaba una fuerte reacción, no por nada, pero no le gustaba que lo hubieran callado, esta vez quería escuchado por los adultos.

Se puso de pie como de costumbre, tomando su bastón y colocándolo justo delante de él. En ese momento escuchó como Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, pero nada más. Un tanto decepcionante a decir verdad.

—¿Y ese bastón, mi niño? —preguntó Dumbledore con tono preocupado.  
—Este es el cuidado extra que mencioné en la carta, lo necesito para caminar —respondió Harry como si no fuera nada importante.  
—Ya veo, entiendo —murmuró el director, pero ignorando el asunto habló de nuevo—. Bien,Minerva, por favor lleva al joven Potter por sus útiles escolares. Yo debo encargarme de unos asuntos en el banco Gringotts.  
—Por supuesto director, yo guiaré al señor Potter  —contestó McGonagall.  
—Bien, muy bien. Entonces es hora de irme ——. Nos veremos de nuevo cuando vayas a Hogwarts, mi niño.

Se encontraba un poco decepcionado por la falta de atención, incluso pensaba que ellos no entendían lo serio que era su falta de visión. ¿No podrían ser ignorantes, verdad?. Tal vez debió exagerar las cosas, o decir directamente ”Soy ciego”. Pero eso crearía problemas innecesarios si creían que era incapaz de asistir a Hogwarts.

Concentrándose fue capaz de escuchar como Dumbledore se alejaba hasta que sus pasos se perdieron en la multitud, en ese momento McGonagall lo llamó.

—Sígame ahora,  Señor Potter. 

Ella entonces empezó a caminar por su cuenta en dirección a la multitud, Harry tuvo que apresurarse a seguirla para no perder su rastro también.

A diferencia de su primera visita en el callejón Diagon con Hagrid, Mcgonagall nunca le nombró ni de cerca su cuenta en el banco de Gringotts. Al parecer cuando el director le había dicho que “la escuela se hará cargo” se refería a que Harry no sabría de su cuenta. 

Eso le molestaba, ¿Con qué derecho le privan de esa información?. Sí, bueno, tal vez podría justificarse diciendo que no quería informarle a un menor de edad que acababa de escapar de casa sobre una fuente de dinero ¡Pero eso sería solo una excusa!. Harry tarde o temprano se enteraría de la existencia de su cuenta bancaria, aunque fuera hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad. 

No se estaba quejando por el dinero, era lo de menos considerando que él tenía una colección más surtida en su completa posesión. Pero esa cuenta bancaria era de las pocas cosas que sus padres le habían dejado  como herencia y a lo largo de los años se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que sus padres habían pensado en él y su futuro. 

En su lugar solo había recibido una pequeña cantidad de oro de la profesora Mcgonagall, aunque lo de “recibió” tampoco era correcto. Ni siquiera le informó a Harry de la cantidad que estaba recibiendo, o al menos le permitió manejar el dinero por su cuenta. 

La mujer no se le despegó ni un solo segundo y ella era la que llegaba y pedía todo en las tiendas, ni más ni menos. Y tampoco hubo ningún descanso intermedio ni regalo sorpresa. Todo lo que alguna vez fue un vivaz recuerdo de su primer vistazo en el mundo mágico se convirtió en nada más que un día de seguir a la profesora.

Fue el turno de comprar su varita, y aunque ya poseía una, la idea de volver a tomar a su vieja varita en manos le ilusionó. 

—Harry Potter —llamó el viejo hombre—. Llevo años esperando por su llegada, pareciera que fue ayer cuando sus padres compraron su primera varita. Y quien te acompaña es la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, abeto y fibra de corazón de dragón, nueve pulgadas y media ¿Verdad? —preguntó a la profesora.   
—Eso es correcto, pero dejemos los recuerdos para otra ocasión. —Allí está de nuevo, control estricto. —El señor Potter ha venido aquí a conseguir su varia y aún tenemos que ir a otros lugares.   
—Claro, claro —reconoció el hombre—. Me encargaré de conseguir la varita adecuada. 

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió como algo lo tocaba y supuso que era la cinta métrica de Ollivander. Igual a la primera vez empezaron a surtir varita tras varita explicando en cada ocasión las cualidades de ellas, al parecer Ollivander se estaba tomando su tiempo y cuando la profesora decidió esperar afuera de la tienda descubrió el porqué. 

—Tenía tiempo esperando a que llegaras a mi tienda, pero veo que alguien más te a otorgado una compañera —dijo el hombre en cuanto el cierre de la puerta se escuchó.   
—Puedo tener una varita en mi posesión —respondió Harry—. Pero la procedencia de ella debe mantenerse en secreto por ahora.  
—¿Y de donde es su procedencia?   
—Si me vende la varita de 28 cm con núcleo de pluma de fénix y madera de acebo con gusto se lo diré, e incluso se la mostrare —respondió tratando de controlar la situación a su favor.   
—No me hagas creer que su intención es ser amable conmigo, puedo decir que tiene la duda de saber las cualidades de esa varita —afirmó el mayor.   
—No puedo negarlo —confirmó Harry—. Pero que incluso yo quiera saber este hecho debería decir mucho de lo especial que es.   
—Te daré la razón, si su procedencia es tan extraordinaria como haces notar —dijo—. Sus materiales al mínimo también deben de ser extraordinarios. 

Escucho como Ollivander fue a la parte trasera a meterse entre cajas. Harry suspiró, el mayor era extraño, en esta vida y en la anterior, pero en definitiva era astuto y parecía confiable. Hasta el punto en que no dijo nada sobre la varita de Harry a su profesora. 

—¡Aquí está! —gritó el hombre entre la lejanía—. Curiosa elección de varita la que has hecho muchacho, debo decir que es afina a ti.   
—Yo no he hecho ninguna elección, recuerde, las varitas escogen a sus dueños, señor Ollivander.   
—Es cierto —murmuró el hombre asimilando durante un momento el uso de sus palabras—. Entonces ¿Ahora me dirá quién ha sido la persona que se me ha adelantado? 

Harry inclinó su cabeza en aceptación y sacó de entre sus túnicas la varita recibido después de su muerte. 

—Fantástica historia la que cuenta una varita por si sola —comentó Harry mientras la entregaba—. Algo fuera de este mundo que solo un ser capaz de asimilar la magia en estado más puro podría crear.   
—¿Un hueso de thestral? —preguntó asombrado el hombre.   
—Pues la respuesta es simple, aunque a veces difícil de entender —siguió Harry—. Aquel que es capaz de matar a todo y a todos sin ningún tipo de discriminación y no, no estoy hablando del tiempo.   
—En verdad ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —dijo, de forma curiosa Harry fue capaz de sentir como movía la varita en el aire—. 30 centímetros y su núcleo está hecho de alguna parte de dementor, y ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cual.   
—Es bueno saber que no soy el único que opina que es una varita extraordinaria —añadió Harry—. A la muerte le gustará saber que ha mejorado en la creación de varitas.   
—Es una varita peculiar la que posees —opinó el hombre.   
—Soy una persona peculiar, Señor Ollivander –contestó Harry. 

El hombre mayor pasó unos minutos más analizando la varita y una vez terminó le entregó a Harry ambas varitas. Una vieja compañera que había perdido y le recordaba que no valía la pena aferrarse a simples objetos, y aquí estaba él, luchando por cambiar su nuevo futuro.

—.—Extra Ollivander.—.—

Un aura era oscura y poderosa se expandió por la tienda. Alejaba a todas y cada una de las intenciones de las varitas con una advertencia, como si les hiciera saber que no eran digno de él. Lo sorprendente era que esta fuerza tan alta estaba saliendo de un niño, y él de inmediato lo reconoció.

—Harry Potter. —Acompañado de la subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Primero sacó a la mujer de la tienda y después pudo hablar con el niño, que ciertamente no parecía un niño. Aquella varita en su mano le demostraba que su respaldo era poderoso, en definitiva un niño que lograra grandes cosas en el futuro. 

Miró la figura delgada de Harry delgada mientras salía, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

—De verdad eres peculiar, Harry Potter.


	16. Capítulo 16. La casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall lleva a Harry a casa.

—.—

Comprar las túnicas escolares fue otra parada que requirió tiempo, pero tampoco fue tanto como la última vez. En esta ocasión no había ni un sólo pelo de Draco Malfoy. Consideraría extraño lo contrario, era bastante tarde cuando pasaron a la tienda de túnicas, seguramente había terminado con sus propias compras hace un par de horas. 

Terminaron de comprar todo en la lista antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

—Es hora de que vayas a casa —habló McGonagall en cuanto salieron de la última tienda.  
—Puedo ir yo solo a casa —respondió Harry dando media vuelta, pero entonces la mujer lo tomó por la muñeca negándose a dejarlo ir.  
—En verdad no es seguro que estés solo, te llevaré con tu familia ahora. 

La mujer mayor lo jalo con fuerza del brazo, trató de soltarse, pero su fuerza no era suficiente. Escuchó a su bastón caer, pero la mujer no pareció importarle, no lo recogió o lo mencionó. En su lugar lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuerte tirón de la aparición, fue una sensación horrible y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, la aparición en compañía era más cansina, especialmente porque no estaba preparado. Si la mujer no lo hubiera sujetado con fuerza, hubiera sido mil veces peor. No tuvo más opciones que sujetar con fuerza el dorso de la mujer para no caer al suelo. 

Mcgonagall se empezó a caminar  casi levantando a Harry en el proceso, pero éste de nuevo trató de escapar, cayendo al suelo en su inútil intento. Sabía a donde lo había traído y era el lugar en el que menos quería volver a poner un solo pie. 

Mcgonagall lo tomó del brazo de nuevo, lo levantó del suelo, lo sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo que Harry escapara un sólo centímetro. Se podría decir que lo estaba arrastrando hasta la entrada. Sin que pudiera hacer nada,  la escuchó tocar la puerta de la casa, sólo para después escuchar como se abría.

—Estas de regreso. —Lo recibió la voz de Petunia. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó su voz, casi sin sentimientos.  
—Petunia, dejaré a Harry para que cuiden de él —respondió Mcgonagall—. Te recuerdo que debes cuidarlo bien —amenazó—, el tiempo en que se quedará contigo es corto.  
—Claro... —susurró Petunia—. Ya nos han advertido bastante.  
—Pues no lo parece. —Sintió como la mujer daba un paso al frente—. Su deber es mantener a salvo al niño.  
—Entendí —murmuró aún más bajo Petunia.  
—No debe salir de casa.

Aunque estaba presente, Harry no les presto atención, en su lugar seguía luchando por liberarse del agarre de la subdirectora. Si estuviera escuchando Harry se habría burlado, al parecer alguien había visitado y amenazado a su familia, gran hazaña, bravo. Pero si de verdad quisieran que Harry estuviera en un lugar seguro, nunca de los nuncas lo hubieran traído de regreso a esta casa. 

—Lo mantendremos seguro, y por ahora, lejos del mundo mágico —confirmó Petunia. 

Mcgonagall entregó todas sus nuevas cosas y a Harry mismo antes de marcharse. Ahora estaba siendo sujetado por Petunia, ahora si que se sentí enfermo.

—Es sólo por un mes, joven Potter —escuchó a su profesora decir con una voz preocupada.

Sintió un tirón en su pecho, si ella sabía o intuía que algo está mal en esa casa, no debería dejarlo allí. Pero cuando volteo en su dirección solo vio como brillaba la magia en señal de que se había ido, no era más que un falso consuelo. 

Sólo entonces fue consciente que Accom no había sido transportado con él. También se dio cuenta de que los profesores veían más peligroso que Harry estuviera suelto en el mundo mágico con posibles magos oscuros, que a sus propios tíos muggles, la causa de su muerte en este mundo.

—Cariño. —Petunia murmuró en voz baja, Harry notó la presencia de quien supuso, era Vernor.  
—Veo que has regresado —enfatizó su desprecio en su voz.  
—Creeme, no fue mi elección —respondió con igual desprecio Harry—. Lo que menos quiero es quedarme aquí. 

Las manos de su tío lo jalaron con fuerza lejos del agarre de Petunia. Lo arrastró dentro de la casa. No pudo evitar pensar con ironía que al parecer las personas adoraban mangonear a Harry.

—Así que el fenómeno volvió —reclamó.  
—Esa mujer lo trajo —contestó Petunia—. Escuchaste lo que dijeron.

Harry fue arrojado con brusquedad contra la pared, cayendo al suelo con nada de suavidad. 

—¡Es tu culpa que esos fenómenos nos hayan visitado! —bramó Vernon poniéndose morado—. ¡¿Crees que te vamos a perdonar por haber escapado?!.  
—¡¿Quién necesita el perdón de ti o de algún miembro de tu podrida familia?! —desafió Harry, sacado a relucir esa valentía Gryffindor. 

Pero de inmediato se desvaneció en el aire en el momento en que las gordas, y robustas, manos de su tío lo tomaron de nuevo y con más fuerza que antes. Empezó a jalonar de él, arrastrándolo por el corredor.

Inevitablemente su cuerpo fue golpeado con fuerza contra el suelo y algún mueble, mientras era arrastrado. Incluso aunque Harry intentó evitar el daño, usando su mano libre y sus pies, no evitó que su cuerpo fuera lanzado contra la pared con gran fuerza. 

—¡Muere allí adentro de una vez, monstruo! —gritó su tío antes de cerrar la puerta con furia, incluso dio un golpe contra ella antes de irse.

Harry contuvo el aliento y exhalo todo el aire que tenía, sus manos y piernas le dolían, estaba cansado. No pudo evitar llorar de dolor, se sintió ahogarse.

Su cuerpo estaba bien, nada se había roto, pero al menos un moretón le habían causado. Respiro hondo en un intento de calmarse, sólo entonces pudo notar que su magia empezaba a moverse para curarlo. Su propia magia estaba furiosa y alerta, y ese también tenía que ser el estado mental de Harry, pero se sorprendió al notar que no era así. 

Ahora estaba bastante calmado, considerando lo furioso que había reaccionado hace sólo un momento.

Por más orgulloso y superior que se llame a sí mismo, Harry no quería utilizar su magia para dañar a su familia. Aún después de todo el dolor que había sufrido, en lo más profundo de su cabeza se sentía en deuda.

Y no importaba si era él con 17 años, o con 11. Aún sentía que les debía el perdón y el olvido.  Era realmente patético por sentirse de esa forma, no merecían la oportunidad de aceptar su perdón.

—.—EXTRA. McGonagall.—.—  
—Lleve a Harry a su casa, como me pediste.  
—Bien hecho, Minerva. —El director le sonrió.  
—¿Estás seguro de que estará bien? —preguntó preocupada—. No creo que haya escapado de esa casa sin una razón.  
—Sólo fue una discusión justo después de que se enteró de que era un mago, nada para preocuparse.  
—¿Descubriste de si tiene acceso a su cuenta?.

Aunque ella no fue capaz de ver el mal estado de Harry, sí que fue capaz de notar las túnicas que usaba. Si escapo de casa ¿cómo es que pudo pagar por ellas?, y ¿dondé se había quedado cuando escapó?.

—Al parecer sacó un poco de dinero —mintió el director sin dudarlo—, seguramente se estaba quedando en el Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando fue al banco preguntó si el niño la había visitado, pero al parecer, no lo hizo. Pero si dice la verdad sólo va a preocupar a la mujer, por lo que mintió.

—Harry es un niño fuerte, no tienes porque preocuparte por él —aseguró Dumbledore.  
—Esta bien.

Salió de la oficina del director sintiéndose mucho menos preocupada. Suspiró hondo dejando caer sus preocupaciones.

—Estará bien, no falta mucho para que venga a Hogwarts.


	17. Capítulo 17. Mejor aquí.

Cuando cosas malas ocurren y tu mente está dividida entre el pasado de un niño de 11 años, y el pasado de un adolescente de 17, todo empieza a ser tan confuso. Aunque Harry no dejaría que un mal rato en su cabeza le volviera loco. 

Estaba enjaulando dos personas en un único cuerpo, y era frustrante. Una parte de él sabía que había superado cosas peores, otra parte sólo quería llorar. Pero él no puede hacer eso ahora.

Harry esperó hasta que se hizo de noche, ignoró los intentos de su primo para molestarlo al golpear la puerta y brincar en las escaleras. Por un momento había olvidado que su primo no era nada más que un niño. Cuando finalmente la noche se volvió presente, y los residentes en la casa se fueron a dormir, entonces fue cuando decidió escapar. 

—Nina —llamó en un susurró.

Harry se alegraba de tener a la pequeña a su disposición. Entonces un simple puff llenó sus oídos y supo que ella había llegado. 

—¿Joven amo? —preguntó la elfina con un tono confundido e indignado. Obviamente el lugar donde se encontraba no le parecía apropiado para su amo.  
—Es una larga historia —respondió a su pregunta no formulada—. Necesito que busques unas cosas en esta casa, no se exactamente donde están, pero deben de ser los únicos objetos mágicos —explicó—. Tómalos y llévalos a casa.  
—¿Eso es todo lo que el amo Harry necesita? —preguntó algo aprensiva.  
—Sí, por ahora —asintió, y agregó—. También, revisa que nada me impida salir de aquí, y deshazte de cualquier cosa que se interponga.  
—Yo me encargare de todo, amo Harry —aseguró la elfina.  
—Y algo más —agregó.  
—¿Sí?.  
—Perdón por no llegar temprano a casa —murmuró.  
—No se preocupe, amo Harry. No hay problema, Nina lo esperará sin importar el tiempo que sea necesario.

Escuchó como la elfina desaparecía del lugar mientras él simplemente permaneció sentado en la sucia alacena recargado contra la pared. Preguntándose sí debía salir caminando de allí o esperar a que Nina lo sacara, como si de verdad no lo hubiera decidido aún. 

Con su mano derecha revisó su rostro, siempre oculto entre cabellos largos y desordenados. Estaban así porque no quería ordenarlos, o tal vez sólo porque tenía miedo a que las personas lo juzguen por todas las cicatrices que tiene. Bueno, seguramente algún día lo va a averiguar. 

—¿Demasiado famoso como para mantener su cabello en orden?. — Escuchó la severa voz de Snape en su cabeza causándole un escalofrío. Esa era una excelente alucinación de la voz.  
—No necesito más locuras, gracias —pensó Harry con sarcasmo. 

Lentamente pasó su mano sobre su rostro, examinando las cicatrices sobre él. Nada parecía haber cambiado, las cicatrices seguían en su rostro, aunque “esa” cicatriz se marcaba más que las otras. De forma imperiosa, parecía resaltar.

—Tan ególatra como el que la hizo —pensó Harry al tocar la prominente cicatriz que Tom le había regalado el día 31 de octubre. 

Era un recuerdo constante de quien era Harry, uno constante de la persona que lo asesinó. Y aunque la odiaba, no parecía querer desaparecer por su cuenta de su frente.

—No piensas desaparecer ¿Verdad? —murmuró—. ¿Me pregunto si seguirás allí?.

Si en realidad no era un Horrocrux ¿Que había sido toda esa sensación en el Caldero Chorreante?. Pero quien sabe, ¿Tal vez la muerte lo revivió junto con ese pedazo de alma?. Parecía posible, hasta ahora parecía disfrutar de las tragedias de Harry. Necesitaba averiguarlo, aunque para eso primero debía salir de la alacena en la que se encontraba. 

Su memoria estaba confusa, pero esa cicatriz no había cambiado. De alguna forma lo agradece.

Examinó con detalle su extravagante cicatriz antes de convencerse de salir caminando de esa casa. Abrió la puerta lentamente, atento a cada sonido que se escuchaba. Pero era casi ninguno en realidad, aunque sí que se escuchaba la respiración de los mayores en el silencio de la casa. 

Salió por la puerta principal, como la primera vez, pero la falta de bastón le impedía moverse con agilidad. Nadie le impidió salir de la casa, al parecer no pensaron en que iba a escapar de nuevo, o no les importaba.

Eso no era importante, sólo pensaba en que nadie más debía obligarlo a volver a esa casa, y tenía que tener un plan para impedirlo. 

Usó la aparición, como la vez anterior, en definitiva más fluida que cuando Mcgonagall lo llevó. Pero eso ya no importaba,  por ahora se alegraba de nuevo estar en su hogar. 

Bajó las escaleras de su casa con lentitud, no tener el bastón en sus manos le ponía innecesariamente nervioso. Mañana se paseaba por el callejón Diagon a comprar uno, debía ser de buena calidad e imperdible. Al estar en frente de su cuarto sintió algo moviéndose cerca de sus tobillos.

—Lamento dejarte atrás —se disculpó.  
—”Yo lamento no haberlo seguido” —ofreció Accom—. “Esa bruja nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos”.

—Debí suponer que lo haría. —Lamentaba el haber bajado la guardia, aunque al final tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Los adultos aún tenían su vida en sus manos.  
—”Pero desde ahora no me alejare de su lado”.  
—En verdad eres inteligente si sabes llegar solo a casa.   
—”Por favor joven amo, tengo grandes conocimientos en magia” —dijo con un tono ¿sarcástico?—, “volver a casa es una acción insignificante”.  
—Pero igual de sorprendente para un animal —contestó. 

Antes de que Accom pudiera decir nada más, unos pequeños pasos se escucharon detrás de él. Era su elfina, y parecía algo tímida. 

—¿Amo, Harry? —llamó la elfina–. Perdón si interrumpo pero Nina quería informar que ha dejado sus cosas dentro de su habitación.   
—Gracias, Nina —contestó—. Y por favor trae un trozo de ese pastel, tengo hambre y no he comido en todo el día.   
—Enseguida, amo —respondió emocionada y la escuchó marcharse.

Entró en su cuarto y se sentó sobre su cama, el día había sido agitado, y no sólo le faltaba comer, sino también olvidó tomar su medicamento. Abrió el cinturón donde tenía las pociones y sacó la poción nutritiva que debía tomar en la tarde. 

Escuchó claramente como regresaba Nina.

—¿Puedo pedirte que mañana me acompañes a comprar un bastón? —preguntó antes de que ella siquiera hablara.   
—Nina no tiene ningún problema, puedo acompañarlo si es lo que desea, pero —dijo algo tímida—, y perdón mi impertinencia, pero ¿Nina no puede ir a comprar sola aquello que el amo quiere comprar?.  
—Podrías hacerlo —afirmó Harry—. Pero quiero saber por mi mismo todas las opciones, Nina. Es más fácil decidirme por uno cuando lo sienta entre mis manos.   
—Nina entiende —afirmó pensativa.  
—Esperó que no te incomode que te agarre mientras caminamos por la calle — dijo y una sonrisa de “excusa” se posó en sus labios—. Necesito que me sirvas de bastón por ahora.   
—No, no, no, no, no. —Se apresuró a contestar la elfina. —Nina es feliz de servir al amo Harry en lo que el amo Harry necesite. El que me toque será más un halago para Nina.   
—Me alegra. 

Ahora que sabía lo que pensaba Nina nada lo detendría de palmear su cabeza cada que la elfina se comportara bien. 

—Nina ha traído el pastel del amo Harry. —Interrumpió su hilo de pensamiento.  
—Gracias Nina —alabó—. Siempre eres tan servicial.  
—Ese es mi deber, amo, no tiene nada por lo que agradecer.

Uno de los miedos de Harry era ser de nuevo el mismo niño que vivió. Darse cuenta que no lo dejaran vivir su vida.

Tenía miedo de levantarse y darse cuenta que era importante de nuevo. Ahora mismo sólo buscaba escapar de lo que el mundo le estaba encargando.

Se sentó en su cama antes de tomar una cuchara y probar el pastel de chocolate, su sabor no era ni demasiado dulce, ni demasiado amargo. La palabra para describirlo sería simplemente “perfecto”.


	18. Nuevo bastón.

—.—  
Cuando se despertó en la mañana se dio una rápida ducha. Le gustaba sentirse limpio, tal vez porque rara vez lo dejaban bañarse. Iba a adquirir estos hábitos sin siquiera buscarlo.

Por ejemplo, y podría ser considerado como algo extraño, pero su actividad favorita era respirar. Era similar a el fuego que le gustaba sentir a Sirius después de escapar de Azkaban. Solo que Sirius lo usaba para recordarse que lo que estaba viviendo no era una ilusión causada por su locura. Pero para Harry respirar era una ayuda para calmar su saboteada cabeza. 

También terminó revisando cada una de sus cicatrices cada vez que tenía tiempo de hacerlo. Eso se podría justificar como él midiendo su progreso, así que en realidad no contaba. Al salir del baño tomó sus medicamentos, solo para después bajar a la cocina a desayunar.

El desayuno de Nina era delicioso, a excepción de esa vez que no pudo comer por la fuerte especia del plato. Después de eso cada uno de los platos siempre eran buenos. Comer así todos los días no creería cansarse. En cuanto terminó su desayuno, Nina llegó con 2 sobres para Harry, seguramente los que faltaban de los abogados, terminó de desayunar antes de dirigirse al segundo piso. 

Otro nuevo hábito era la limpieza de la casa, siempre estaba en orden. No sólo porque era una de las ventajas de tener un elfo doméstico, y era necesario este cuidado por su nueva no visión si quería no chocar con todo. Era porque sentía cierta paz en que todo estuviera en orden, y de alguna forma estaba adquiriendo esta costumbre. 

Se sentó en su pequeña oficina para abrir las cartas, de alguna forma esperaba recibir las cartas que le negarían ayuda o a lo mucho interesados solo por el dinero. Y aunque una de las cartas fue así,  al pedir seguridad en la paga, el otro sobre… 

“...Entiendo sus motivos y deseo trabajar para resolver su caso con la mayor discreción posible”. Fue más comprensivo de lo que esperaba. 

—¡Nina! —llamó y escuchó como ésta aparecía.   
—¿Sí, amo?.  
—Confirma una cita con este abogado… —Buscó el nombre en la carta—. Robert Raven.   
—Ya me encargo. —La escuchó desaparecer. 

Guardó los sobres dentro del cajón junto con el resto de las respuestas y se dirigió a su cuarto. Solo a esperar a que Nina volviera, no tardó mucho cuando escuchó como aparecía. 

—La cita está lista para hoy amo Harry —dijo.  
—Bien —murmuró—. ¿Estás lista para salir? .  
—Lo estoy en cuanto el amo Harry lo esté .  
—Te espero en la puerta entonces.   
Mientras iba a la puerta, Accom se escabulló sin su permiso dentro de sus túnicas. La serpiente, que siempre era una fiel y obediente compañera, esta vez se negó a bajar de su cintura. Tuvo que colocar un hechizo de peso ligero sobre ella antes de salir, no soportaría una serpiente de 3 metros enredada en su cintura todo el día. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió el ruido de la calle entró en la casa, tomó la mano de la elfina y dio un paso adelante. Las manos de ella eran mucho gruesas y callosas en comparación con las suyas. Aunque las manos de Harry tenían la piel gruesa por el trabajo y las cicatrices, las de Nina eran aún más gruesas. 

—Quiero ir a una tienda que tenga bastones, deberíamos ir a una tienda de artículos varios.   
—Sí, amo —contestó la elfina para empezar a dirigirlo. 

Tomando la mano de la elfina empezó a caminar detrás de ella. Al principio les costó adaptarse al movimiento, uno iba muy rápido, el otro muy lento. Pero después de unos segundos dejó de notarse.

Caminaron por el largo callejón mientras esquivaban peatones. No había tantas personas como el día anterior, pero eso era de esperar al ser tan temprano por la mañana. 

Nina era quien se encargó de llevarlo y revisar las tiendas.Unos minutos después entraron en una tienda de artefactos mágicos y artículos varios. Al parecer tenía   algún bastón en exhibición.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó quién supuso sería el encargado.   
—Estaba en busca de un bastón largo y ligero —contestó Harry mientras colocaba sus manos en el mostrador.   
—¿Y que tanto está dispuesto a pagar? —Escuchó un tono curioso en su voz, tal vez buscando vender un artículo caro.   
—Si es lo que estoy buscando pagaré lo que sea necesario. Y lo que estaba buscando seguro que si era caro.  
—Déjeme traerle 3 opciones —dijo el hombre. 

Escucho cómo el hombre al parecer se levantaba y empezar a moverse en los alrededores de la tienda, no tardó mucho en volvió a hablar.

—Tengo estos dos bastones que son ligeros, delgados y bastante resistentes. 

El hombre colocó algo en la mesa y Harry tocó su mano por toda la superficie hasta chocar con un objeto.

—El que tienes ahora de un color marrón oscuro con diseños verdes.

Harry sintió su peso y su largo, no estaba lejos de lo que estaba buscando. Pero no lo que buscaba era algo más mágico.

—¿Qué más tienes?. —Sintió como el bastón de madera era removido de su mano para ser sustituido por uno nuevo.   
—Este es más largo y más pesado, pero igualmente muy resistente. Sus colores son más bien grises y plateados. 

Harry lo sintió, no era tan pesado y la diferencia apenas se notaba, en cuanto a su largo, era más corto que el anterior.

—¿No dijiste que traerías 3 opciones?  —preguntó curioso del porque solo le había mostrado 2.   
—La tercera opción —dijo—, Es mucho más cara.   
—Ya le dije que pagaré lo necesario —respondió con fastidio.  
—Solo quería comprobarlo —confesó—. Este bastón en específico es algo que no muchos están dispuestos a pagar. 

Harry sintió de nuevo como el bastón en su mano era retirado solo para ser sustituido por algo del tamaño de un catalejo. La forma era cilíndrica y además parecía estar lleno de pequeñas marcas por toda su superficie.

—Este mango puede expandirse tanto como uno le ordene y cuando no lo usa vuelve a su estado original —le explicó el hombre—. El peso debería mantenerse siempre en el mismo, es decir: El peso del mango.

Harry jugó con el mango moviendo de una mano a otra, si el peso permanecía igual, entonces era muy ligero.

—También tiene un sistema de vínculo que permite que siempre y cuando use esto. —Su mano fue sostenida por las manos más grandes y sintió cómo colocaba en una de sus manos, una pulsera delgada—. Podrá invocarle a donde usted esté. 

La examinó con los dedos, no era de su tamaño, pero esperaba que eso se corrigiera sólo. Estaba compuesta de piezas de madera, que también estaban talladas.

—Supongo que en definitiva el precio es mayor a los otros dos. —Suspiro mientras se ponía la pulsera, no se ajustó.  
—Y supones bien —concordó—. Es aproximadamente el triple del valor de esos dos juntos.   
—Supongo que por la cantidad de runas que se sienten es lo normal ¿Su resistencia entonces debe ser buena?.  
—La cantidad de daño que soporta el mango es muy alta y la parte de bastón se regenera una vez vuelva a ser generada, si no está buscando destruirla es casi imposible.   
—Aún con lo cara que es me parece una adquisición muy buena —opinó Harry.   
—Las personas prefieren comprar algo más simple que invertir en algo de buena calidad —respondió a su no pregunta.   
—¿Cómo activo los hechizos?   
—Solo debe sostenerlo de ambos extremos y decir “Ábrete”   
—Ábrete —dijo mientras lo sostenía según lo indicado. Harry sintió entonces como el bastón se empezaba a expandir lentamente.   
—Cuando esté del tamaño adecuado solo diga “Detente” 

Lo colocó en la posición donde más lo deseaba y esperó a sentir presión de choque contra el suelo.Entonces lo detuvo. Parecía perfecto, tan largo como él quisiera y tan ligero como el mango, y aún así sentía bien el choque con el suelo. 

—Me gusta mucho —aceptó Harry—. Sólo quiero comprobar la invocación, si me lo permite, claro.   
—No hay problema por mi. 

Harry asintió y pensó en un lugar donde mandarlo, pero al final decidió delegar la tarea a su elfina.

—Nina —le habló a la elfina que seguía esperando en silencio a su lado.   
—Si amo —preguntó alegre de ser requerida.   
—Lleva este bastón tan lejos como se te ocurra y vuelve cuando esté allí.   
—Enseguida. —Y la escucho como muchas otras veces desaparecer con un puff. 

Harry esperó en silencio un minuto antes de notar que la elfina volvía. 

—Listo amo Harry —dijo emocionada al llegar.   
—¿Dónde lo dejaste? —le preguntó a Nina.   
—Cerca de la casa de mi primer amo, esta bastante lejos y el amo Harry podrá confirmar la veracidad del transporte de forma efectiva —dijo complacida la elfina.  
—Bien hecho Nina —felicitó y dirigiéndose al hombre—. Entonces ¿Puede explicarme la forma correcta de invocarlo?.  
—La invocación es sencilla, sólo es necesario usar la pulsera que le he dado y decir: Reditum —explicó el hombre.   
—Reditum —pronunció Harry después de colocarse la pulsera. 

Pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que el bastón regresaba a su mano derecha convertido de nuevo en el tamaño de un catalejo. Se puso a examinarlo con cuidado, tratando de confirmar que fuera el mismo bastón y que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño en el transporte. Se alegró de que no fuera así y se convenció de que en verdad valía la pena. 

—Lo quiero —confirmó.   
—¡Excelente! —contestó alegre el hombre. 

Pagó la extravagante suma de dinero que pedía el hombre por el bastón y salió de la tienda con solo un poco de la ayuda de la elfina. Su nueva adquisición le impediría volver a perderlo aún con un viaje no planeado. 

Al salir llevo a Nina al emporio de las lechuzas, nada más entrar escuchó un ulular que le resultó familiar. Su regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Hagrid nunca llegó, así que el mismo se regalaría a su vieja compañera. 

Ahora bien, era una locura que en verdad reconociera el ulular de Hedwig, pero de alguna manera lo hacía. Caminó siguiendo el ruido familiar de la lechuza hasta estar justo enfrente de ella. 

—¿De qué color es esta lechuza? —preguntó a la elfina.

Tal vez era una locura y se estaba convenciendo de que la lechuza que tenía delante era Hedwig

—Es blanca, amo Harry.

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y no dudó cuando llamó al encargado en voz alta señalando a la lechuza.

—Quiero esta lechuza.

Aunque era imposible estar seguro de que en verdad era Hedwig, Harry lo sabía. Pero entre todos los sonidos de la tienda el único especial era el de ella, de verdad la había encontrado con sólo sus ulular.

Unos minutos después salió de la tienda cargando una jaula con una joven Hedwig en sus manos y una pequeña dotación de utensilios para cuidarla. Su vieja amiga aún estaba viva, se alegraba de tenerla de nuevo a su cuidado. 

Una vez en el callejón llamó a Nina para que guiara el camino.

—Pasemos a la tienda de animales —informó el nuevo rumbo—, quiero comprar una jaula para ratones.   
—¿El amo va a conseguir otra nueva mascota? —preguntó Nina que era la que cargaba las cosas.   
—Algo así —dijo—. Es de un viejo amigo. 

Aunque no tenía idea de qué hacer con esa rata, si estaba seguro de que no la iba a dejar correr libre. No cuando el traidor de sus padres estaba justo frente a sus narices.


	19. Capítulo 19. Lanzando piedras.

—.—  
Una vez terminadas las compras mando a Nina a casa, le dio las jaulas y le encargó que cuidara bien a Hedwig. Entonces empezó a caminar al Caldero Chorreante, desde allí iba a transportarse usando la chimenea hasta el despacho del abogado.

Había comprado una jaula con protección alta, diseñada para criaturas peligrosas. Iba a tomarle más tiempo descubrir cómo tratar con ella, que realmente hacer algo. Por lo que iba a asegurarse de que el animago no pudiera escapar. La jaula fue un poco cara, tal vez, pero no iba a dejarla libre.

La pulsera en su muñeca se resbaló un poco, eso le recordó que debía mandarlo a modificar si no planeaba perder su bastón. Eso de inmediato le recordó su visión. ¿Iba a ser ciego el resto de su vida?. No parecía que la medicina mágica actual lo ayudara, y tampoco esperaba nada de los muggles. Su única alternativa era que alguien creara una forma de curarlo. 

¿Pero quién?. La posibilidad de que alguien logra lo imposible era muy poca. Pero él mismo tiene un collar que lo protege de la muerte que esta misma le había entregado. ¿Podría él inventar la nueva magia que le regrese la vista?. Nunca había estado muy interesado en la magia curativa, y con sus calificaciones era imposible siquiera plantearse ser un medimago. Pero era la única opción que tenía. 

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó los polvos flu y se trasladó a la oficina de su posiblemente nuevo abogado. 

Iba a pelear por esto. Lo había decidido desde que supo que había sido descuidado e ignorado por tanto tiempo por los magos. Él fue obligado a una familia que no lo quería, y ahora estar solo era lo mejor y lo más seguro. Tal vez los demás piensen de otra forma, y lo más probable es que lo sigan tratando como un niño. Pero Harry debe empezar a poner manos en el asunto. Iba a cuidarse por sí solo.

Sabía que necesitaba recobrar la confianza en los adultos, pero eso no impedía que pensara en ellos como inútiles. Pero ahora tenía que confiar en el hombre llamado Raven, y aunque no le gustaba, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?. A lo mucho iba a volver a ser el centro de atención en el mundo mágico, pero no es como si no lo hubiera sido ya en su vida.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?. —En cuanto salió de la chimenea la secretaria o recepcionista le ofreció su atención.   
—Tengo una cita con el Sr. Raven —contestó Harry sacudiendo la ceniza que sentía sobre él.   
—¿Me permite su nombre? —preguntó la mujer. Harry se encogió de hombros, había hecho una cita sin nombre.  
—Supongo que soy la cita anónima que tiene —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¿Es el dueño de la elfina que vino más temprano?. —La mujer pareció   
—Así es —dijo—, ¿Esta todo en orden para mi cita o debo esperar?.  
—Un momento. —Escuchó a la mujer ponerse en pie y empezar a caminar. 

Contó los pasos de la mujer mientras caminaba, escuchó como el tacón sonaba 7 veces antes de detenerse. Memorizó la distancia, desde su posición hasta la puerta, con su radar activo Harry podría caminar esa distancia sin dar un paso mal. 

Escuchó como la mujer tocaba la puerta y una voz desde el interior respondía con un “Adelante”. Pudo escuchar el click de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y Harry se encontró solo en esa habitación, esperando a que la mujer regresara.

Unos segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir llamando a Harry en voz alta. 

—El Sr. Raven lo atenderá ahora. 

Harry entonces caminó hasta la puerta, claro que para él fueron más de 7 los pasos, pero era debido a su lejanía y aunque no lo quisiera: su baja estatura. 

—Bienvenido joven.

El hombre dentro lo saludo. Harry escuchó como después de dar un último paso hacia adentro, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor e hizo una pregunta.

—¿Por qué aceptó mi caso?.

El hombre se quedó en silencio y Harry lo escuchó moverse en su silla.  No había pensado mucho en que decir antes de preguntar, tampoco sabia que respuesta quería escuchar.

¿Acaso una historia triste y condescendiente donde el hombre dejará en claro su odio a los maltratadores?. Puede ser, pero sólo sería una excusa barata que se daría a sí mismo para poder confiar en los defensores mágicos. Personas que hasta ahora no habían significado más que malas noticias o desilusiones. 

—No creo que te interesen mis razones personales —respondió el hombre—. Al final voy a ayudarte, y eso es lo que importa.

La verdad es que las razones detrás de las acciones no importaban, no le importaba escuchar una historia o palabras dulces. Harry sólo buscaba a alguien que lo ayudara, y este hombre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se movió por la sala hasta encontrar una silla y guardo su bastón entre sus ropas, simplemente tocando el respaldo de la silla con sus dedos se quedó allí de pie. 

—Y habiendo leído mi carta, como supongo hizo, ¿De qué manera planea ayudarme? —preguntó por última vez antes de decidir quedarse.  
—Su situación aunque infortunada llega a ocurrir con muchos hijos de muggles —dijo—. Pero me parece que su situación es especial ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó, pero Harry no contestó su comentario y lo dejó hablar—. Veo que sus ropajes son de mago, eso quiere decir que se ha estado asociando en el mundo mágico. ¿Algún mago te acogió?.  
—Estoy viviendo solo —contestó Harry.   
—Entonces supongo que te acaban de dejar a cargo de una buena fortuna —afirmó. 

Bastante acertado, para no tener ninguna información a parte de la carta que le había entregado de antemano.

—¿Le gusta hacer suposiciones Sr Raven?.  
—Usted escribió en su carta como desea separarse de sus tutores, en mi opinión eso debe significar que no es, o no la consideras tu familia, así que sólo supuse que tienes familia mágica.  
—Mis tutores son… —pensó un momento la palabra correcta—. Maltratadores, por decir lo menos.   
—Y por lo que veo, te han privado de una buena alimentación, dudo que hayas comido bien si incluso compraste ropa.   
—Me mataron de hambre y de sed —dijo levantando los hombros en indiferencia.   
—Y por ello escapaste —afirmó el hombre sin ninguna duda—. No veo un motivo por el cual debas volver con ellos, no sé si podemos convencer en un juicio de que te puedas valer por ti mismo, pero sin duda te alejaran de esos muggles.   
—Me obligaron a regresar —suspiró para sí mismo frustrado.  
—¿Quien? —preguntó curioso.   
—El director Dumbledore y la directora Mcgonagall.   
—¿Te visitó la dirección de Hogwarts? —dijo incrédulo de sus palabras.   
—Si, bueno… —murmuró— Seguro que tiene que ver con que yo sea Harry Potter. 

El lugar se quedó en silencio un minuto, minuto que Harry aprovechó para finalmente tomar asiento en la silla. Trato de no recargarse en ningún momento contra el respaldo, aún podía sentir a Accom  escondido bajo sus ropas. 

—¿Eres quien? —preguntó al fin el hombre.   
—Harry Potter —contestó— Bueno, mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter. 

Nudo escuchar el momento en el que la otra parte se ponía de pie y se aproximaba a él. Harry se sintió amenazado un momento antes de sentir como la mano del hombre tocaba su cabello. Entonces entendió que quería revisar su cicatriz, y se tensó cuando recordó que no solo tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.

Su cabello fue levantado en un movimiento y fue capaz de escuchar como la otra parte dejaba escapar un gemido adolorido. Se alegró de que Raven no demorara demasiado en su examinación y volviera a poner el cabello en su lugar.

Lo escuchó dejarse caer en la silla que estaba justo a un lado de él. 

—Me saque la lotería. —Lo escuchó murmurar. 

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de tan inadecuado comentario, y en definitiva el comportamiento cuando sin permiso levantó su cabello tampoco había sido el más adecuado. Pero se alegraba de que el hombre no hubiera mencionado nada sobre las cicatrices en su rostro.

—No pretendo hacerlo millonario con mi dinero —dijo Harry—. Pero puede hacer lo que quiera usando mi fama. 

Harry sentía que el hombre era confiable y aunque había actuado de forma inadecuada hace un segundo pudo notar, por la conversación anterior pudo notar que era hábil. Así que aceptó contratarlo.

Antes de continuar hablando ambos estuvieron dispuestos a firmar un contrato de privacidad.  Harry quería ser lo más sincero posible sobre su situación.

Sólo después de firmar Harry empezó a contarle a Raven su versión de los hechos.

Explicar  que tenía un avanzado conocimiento de la magia a pesar de haber sido criado fuera de cualquier contacto mágico fue difícil. Pero por alguna razón Raven pareció cuando menos querer creerle, al menos eso le pareció por su tono de voz. Aunque se mostraba escéptico, especialmente cuando Harry se negó a decirle cómo la había aprendido. 

Cuando habló sobre su herencia Morte, la parte más normal de ella, mencionó que su bóveda Potter no le fue entregada oficialmente.

Harry narró con toda la precisión que podía, para alguien con recuerdos mezclados, cada uno de los abusos que vivió en sus años junto a sus parientes muggles. Habló sobre cómo después de recibir su herencia fue capaz de escapar de la casa y recibir atención médica. Mencionó como el Dr. Dominick Rackha le había atendido. Entonces explicó su estado de salud actual.

—Creo que obtener lo que quieres después de un caso de maltrato como el tuyo no será muy complicado —explicó— Pero en caso de que solo te alejen de tus parientes muggles ¿Tienes a algún adulto en mente para que tome tu custodia?.

El nombre de Sirius apareció en su cabeza en cuanto lo mencionó, su padrino y la añoranza de ser una familia siempre estuvo presente en su mente. Pero Black nunca fue una persona apta para su cuidado cuando fue encerrado en Azkaban. El segundo nombre que cruzó su mente fue Remus, el licántropo era amable y cuidadoso y seguro que no se negaría de ser su tutor, pero el hombre aún con toda su bondad había permitido que una profecía marcará su destino. 

Incluso el nombre de Snape cruzó su mente unos instantes, pero su odio hacia Harry y su lealtad a Dumbledore lo convertían en un hombre que seguro no dudaría en hacer que regresara con los Dursley. ¿Quién más podría ayudarlo? Los Wesley cruzaron por su mente, pero no son más que desconocidos en este punto y no tienen ninguna obligación con Harry. Incluso pensó en los Malfoy, pero, ¿De verdad confiaría su vida a unos mortífagos?. Por un momento pensó que sí, pero en el peor de los casos era mejor tener a un aliado como Remus cuidándolo, que un enemigo como los Malfoy. 

—¿Puedes localizar a Remus Lupin?. —Finalmente habló.  
—Claro —afirmó y lo miró de forma interrogante—, ¿Quién es?.   
—Es un viejo amigo de mis padres, aunque no se si califique como apto para ser mi tutor. —Después de ver su mirada con duda agregó. —Es un hombre lobo. 

Raven pareció sorprenderse por su revelación tomando un tiempo para pensar antes de hablar.

—Puedo contactarlo y reunirme con él, después podemos averiguar que tan “apto” es para cuidar de un niño ¿Te parece?.

Ser un hombre lobo no lo convertía automáticamente en una persona incapaz de cuidar de un niño. Pero cada situación debía juzgarse con individualidad. Por lo que lo mejor que tenían era esto. Harry suspiró sintiéndose frustrado al darse cuenta que no tiene adultos en quien confiar.

—Es él o Sirius Black —soltó el nombre y escuchó un gemido de Rave—. Pero Black está un poco atrapado por el momento.   
—¿Sabes quien es Sirius Black? —preguntó con temor—. ¡Un traidor!   
—No —negó Harry—. Es inocente, aunque por ahora me es imposible probarlo.   
—Usted sí que me sorprende cada vez más —dijo—. ¿Planea limpiar el nombre del traidor de sus padres?.  
—No, a ese lo quiero muerto —aseguró con firmeza. 

Raven pareció entender de inmediato que no se refería a el traidor y Sirius como a las mismas personas. Un nuevo silencio se quedó en el ambiente unos minutos, Harry pensó Raven era alguien fácilmente impresionable.

—Está bien —dijo el mayor—. Mientras planeas la liberación de Black, ¿Por qué no hablamos de cómo proceder en su caso?.  
—Pues en realidad quiero que se arregle todo para antes de que las personas se enteren —explicó Harry—. Hay que lanzar la primera piedra.


End file.
